Como si fuera la primera vez
by Lula28
Summary: Durante su viaje de investigación, Sasuke es atacado por un grupo de ninjas dispuestos a asesinarlo. Sufrirá un fatal accidente donde olvidará completamente su vida como la conoce actualmente y en ello a su esposa y a su hija. —Sasuke... ¿Qué edad tienes? —Trece
1. Inesperado

_Hola, Hola. Ya sé que no soy la mejor en esto, pero tenía esta idea en mi cabeza y no resistí en subirla XD_

 _Espero sea del agrado de los que les pique la curiosidad y lo lean. No sé todavía cuantos capítulos tendrá pero no quiero hacerlo muy largo._

 _Sin nada más que decir, disfruten._

...

 ** _INESPERADO_**

La primavera había llegado, y junto a ella se podía disfrutar con la que parecía una inalcanzable paz.

El mundo shinobi estaba plagado por donde se le viera de guerras, desacuerdos y la inacabable violencia que era el pan de cada día para las cuatro naciones. Y es que aunque así fue la vida que escogieron voluntariamente los shinobi, podían respirar más profundo cuando se vieran al fin un poco más alivianados con lo que conllevaba ser un ninja.

Agradecía poder disfrutar con tranquilidad la vida que llevaba ahora. Miraba como la pequeña mota de cabellos negros se asomaba por entre un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de todo tipo de colores que su hija disfrutaba cada día jugando en el.

—Ya es hora de entrar — se acercó en donde se encontraba la pequeña niña sentada en el pasto sosteniendo un pequeño oso de peluche de color blanco.

La pequeña levantó la mirada hacía su madre con un pequeño puchero en desacuerdo lo que hizo que la hermosa mujer sonriera.

—Vamos, te haré algo delicioso de comer— levantó la niña cargándola entre sus brazos y empezando a caminar hacia la enorme casa que se hallaba frente al jardín.

.

.

Apagó la luz al verificar que su pequeña hija ya estaba envuelta en un profundo sueño. Sonrió cerrando la puerta del cuarto con suavidad y caminó hasta la sala desplomándose en el sofá color crema. Miró por la ventana, la noche era hermosa y fresca, el cielo estaba adornado por esos pequeños puntos brillantes que lo hacían mágico, pero toda la atención de la joven madre estaba puesta sobre luna redonda que se asomaba iluminando incesante el cielo nocturno.

Mirarla le recordaba muchas cosas sobre su pasado, recuerdos que pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza y que aunque pasarán los años, eran tan lúcidos en su mente como el día en que pasaron.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Lo extrañaba demasiado, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos en ese momento. Aunque era feliz al lado de su hija, no podía negar que una pequeña parte de su ser se encontraba vacía.

La ausencia de su esposo era grande. Nunca se atrevería mostrar a su hija la tristeza que la embargaba secretamente con la ausencia del padre de la pequeña. Siempre quería mostrarse fuerte y segura ante ella. Sólo cuando se veía en soledad, era cuando se quebraba.

.

.

De un salto subió hacia la rama del árbol más grande que encontró. Estaba cansado así que se acomodó como pudo apoyando su espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

No era el mejor lugar para dormir, pero era el más seguro. Así podría divisar fácilmente a quienes se atreverían a atacarlo durante la noche.

El único ojo que tenía visible se encontró de frente con la luna, esa noche en particular era más brillante o eso era lo que le parecía. Sentía que la luna era la única testigo de muchas cosas que habría hecho en su vida. Un recuerdo en especial paso fugaz por su mente, cosa que hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran con un leve sonrojo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se sintió estúpido. Tuviera la edad que tuviera, esas cosas aún se le hacían muy difíciles de asimilar.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio. Lo último que vio antes de entregarse al sueño fue su redonda y confidente amiga.

Un ruido entre los arbustos lo alertó interrumpiendo su sueño. Se irguió un poco somnoliento buscando algún moviendo entre el bosque, miro hacia el cielo, aún seguía oscuro. Calculó que eran entre l de la mañana.

Bajó del árbol de un rápido movimiento, sacó un kunai de entre sus ropas y lo acercó peligrosamente a la garganta del sujeto que estaba de espaldas aprisionado contra él.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres?— preguntó con voz tranquila pero recelosa el Uchiha.

—Yo… yo — el sujeto no sabía que responder. No se esperaba que el shinobi se diera cuenta de su presencia tan rápido.

Sasuke apretó más el filo del kunai contra la garganta del hombre haciéndolo estremecer.

—Apártate de él, Uchiha— un hombre más grande de estatura salió de entre los arboles mirando amenazadoramente el joven de cabello negro.

—¿Qué quieren?.

—Sólo destruirte— contestó con total tranquilidad mientras desenvainaba la katana que llevaba en su espalda.

—No soy enemigo de nadie— respondió con voz cansina.

Desde que comenzó su viaje, muchos shinobis pertenecientes a cualquier aldea lo buscaban, lo atacaban, incluso intentaban fervientemente asesinarlo. No era la primera ni la única vez que le pasaba. Aunque tomaba los ataques hacia él como si no fuera nada del por que preocuparse la mayoría de las veces, ya empezaba a cansarle el juego del supuesto asesino fugitivo.

—Sasuke Uchiha, eres una amenaza para la tranquilidad que reina ahora entre este nuevo mundo- sus largos dedos empuñaron el mango de la katana mientras se acercaba al Uchiha con su compañero de rehén.

Sasuke no entendía por qué aún seguían viéndolo como una amenaza. Él simplemente buscaba su objetivo sin hacerle mal a nadie. Pero parecía que aunque se mostrase totalmente inofensivo para la sociedad, no era suficiente.

Rápidamente el Uchiha soltó al hombre que tenía de rehén y salto hacia las ramas de los arboles perdiéndose en el bosque. Opto por lo único que podía hacer siempre. Huir.

Sin embargo no se esperaba que lo emboscaran tantos ninjas. Paró en seco sobre un árbol mirando un lugar por donde escapar. Activó el Sharingan.

—¿Qué pasa Uchiha? ¿Eres tan cobarde que no te queda más que huir?— habló una mujer detrás de él sonriendo socarronamente.

El joven pelinegro suspiro sonoramente mientras sacaba de nuevo el kunai que cargaba, lo posicionó frente a él en modo de defensa y salto yéndose de frente hacia sus atacantes. Tal y como esperaba, no tuvieron más opción que hacerse a un lado para no salir heridos, aprovechó la oportunidad para pasar de largo y seguir huyendo, pero un fuerte golpe proveniente del shinobi que anteriormente lo había amenazado con su katana lo tumbo al suelo.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por la cara y se levantó mirando con el ceño fruncido a su atacante.

Era demasiado difícil "pelear" sin herir a nadie. A pesar de las constantes agresiones hacia él, nunca se atrevió a herir a sus "enemigos". No volvería a manchar sus manos de sangre inocente.

No otra vez.

Sabía perfectamente que los shinobi que estaban detrás de él para eliminarlo, sólo buscaban reforzar la paz que casi reinaba actualmente en el mundo ninja.

No eran enemigos como tal, solo eran personas que querían borrar todo rastro de lo que una vez fue el traidor de Konoha que estuvo en el libro bingo, Sasuke Uchiha.

El hombre alto se acercó rápidamente con su katana dispuesto y embestir a Sasuke, pero este fue más rápido y lo esquivo ágilmente corriendo a un lado para escapar de nuevo. Para su mala suerte de nuevo fue emboscado por el grupo de ninjas que acompañaban al hombre de la katana.

El pelinegro no tuvo más remedio que pensar en utilizar su poder ocular para escapar más fácilmente hacia otra dimensión. Inesperadamente fue golpeado por la mujer de hace un momento. La chica al leer las intenciones del joven Uchiha se acercó rápidamente estampando la palma de su mano en la cara del ojinegro.

—Dōjutsu jutsu de sello— susurró la kunoichi para después alejarse rápidamente del usuario del Sharingan.

—¿Qué…?

Sasuke no entendía que había sucedido, la mujer había sido demasiado rápida. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya no tenía activado el Sharingan y no podía volver a activarlo. Levantó su flequillo y notó que el Rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo había desaparecido igual. Sus ojos volvieron a ser completamente negros como la noche.

—¿Qué rayos hiciste?— volteó a ver a la mujer que lo miraba burlonamente.

—Es un jutsu de sello— sacó una pequeña espada de su estuche de armas volviendo a acercarse a él— sella las técnicas oculares por un determinado tiempo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Jamás había escuchado sobre la existencia de un sello que hiciera eso. No supo cuándo ni cómo fue atacado por todos lo ninjas que lo rodeaban, no le quedó más remedio que pelear para defenderse. Sacó su katana y bloqueando los ataques de sus contrincantes pudo hacerles frente.

Así siguieron un buen rato por todo el bosque, Sasuke viéndose acorralado tuvo que seguir contrarrestando sus ataques teniendo cuidado de no herir de gravedad a alguien.

—Basta de juegos— el ninja de la katana se fue contra Sasuke hiriéndolo en el hombro.

El Uchiha gruño al verse casi inútil frente a la situación. Sus enemigos eran demasiados, no poder utilizar sus Dōjutsu no lo ayudaba en nada y el tener solo un brazo empeoraba aún más la situación.

A fin de cuentas no pudo hacer nada más que no dejarse matar.

—Adiós Sasuke Uchiha— la kunoichi sonrió para enseguida hacer unos sellos rápidamente con las manos lanzando un poderoso jutsu de fuego hacia Sasuke.

El pelinegro al tratar de esquivar la técnica de su contrincante, no reparó que se encontraba a la orilla de un acantilado que se hallaba en el bosque y cayó al vacío.

—Mierda…

Sasuke apretó los ojos con la frustración de hallarse en aquella situación tan ridícula.

Él, Sasuke Uchiha. El ninja que había sellado a la poderosa Kaguya en la guerra hace ocho años, a punto de morir por una estúpida emboscada de ninjas que lo atacaban sin culpabilidad alguna en la actualidad.

Lo último que pasó por su cabeza, fue la imagen de su esposa sonriéndole mientras sostenía a su pequeña hija.

Después todo se volvió negro.

...

 _Nos vemos pronto._


	2. Esperanza

_Hola de nuevo. Estoy contenta de que varias personas les haya llamado la atención esta loca idea mía._ _Agradezco sinceramente a los que me han dejado review. Me animó mucho a traer la continuación rápido._

 _Sin nada más que decir, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero les guste._

 _..._

 ** _ESPERANZA_**

Vivir no es sólo existir, sino existir y crear, saber gozar, sufrir y no dormir sin soñar.

Descansar, es empezar a morir.

Veinticinco años no son nada cuando te das cuenta que la vida se va yendo poco a poco y en un parpadeo. Desde el momento en que naces, está marcada la palabra muerte en letras grandes sobre todo ser vivo existente en el planeta.

A veces, simplemente a veces, puedes tu mismo escoger entre vivir o morir.

Cuando tienes algo por el deseas seguir luchando es cuando en verdad te aferras fervientemente a continuar.

—Yumiko-san ¿Qué haremos ahora?— preguntó un hombre corpulento asomándose al acantilado.

La mujer no más de unos treinta años, suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.

—Creo que no hay nada más que hacer aquí— comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al lugar.

—Pero él… ¿No haremos nada?— se fue detrás de su líder.

La mujer se detuvo y volteó a verlo sin expresión alguna.

—No creo que haya sobrevivido a la caída, y si lo hizo es seguro que muera ahí solo— dio por terminada la conversación, y saltó hacia los árboles perdiéndose en el oscuro bosque.

Sus compañeros la siguieron y el hombre se quedó un momento volviendo a mirar por donde minutos antes había caído el Uchiha.

Apretó la mandíbula y se adentró en el bosque alcanzando a sus compañeros. Algo lo inquietaba, en el fondo de su ser se había instalado un sentimiento de culpa. Ni él, ni ninguno de sus compañeros habían sido estúpidos. Lo notaron pero simplemente lo ignoraron.

El joven Uchiha pudo haber acabado con ellos si hubiera querido.

Pero no lo hizo.

.

.

—¿Entonces te vas ahora de misión? Prometiste que saldríamos con Chouji a cenar esta noche— la rubia se cruzó de brazos mirando con reproche a su compañero de expresión aburrida en el rostro.

—Ino, si pudiera lo haría pero órdenes son órdenes y tengo que irme ahora— el joven de coleta metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón— tal vez regrese mañana en la noche.

—Y yo tal vez no pueda mañana Shikamaru, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para mí encontrar a alguien que cuide de Inojin? Mi madre no siempre podrá todo el tiempo y Sai también está de misión— la kunoichi rodó los ojos— pero está bien, vete entonces, ya buscaremos otro día para los tres— le hizo una señal con la mano para que se marchara.

—Bien, nos vemos— se despidió con una mano en alto para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

La rubia comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Aunque aún seguía activa como ninja, había tenido el día libre para pasarla con sus ex compañeros de equipo, que aunque ya haya pasado la época en que eran Genin y tenían que convivir juntos casi a diario, habían forjado un lazo de amistad inquebrantable a través de los años.

Pero los tres adultos aparte de seguir aun ejerciendo su deber como shinobis, también habían formado ya, cada uno su propia familia. Lo que hacía aún más difícil sacar un poco de su tiempo para estar juntos como en antaño.

La heredera de los Yamanaka desvió su camino dirigiéndose rápidamente hacía donde había visto la inconfundible cabellera rosa de su amiga.

—¡Sakura! ¿Qué tal?— saludó animadamente la joven.

—Buenos días Ino— la pelirosa llevaba una canasta con comida en una mano mientras sujetaba la pequeña mano de su hija con la otra.

—Hola Sarada ¿Cómo estás? —revolvió los negros cabellos de la niña.

La pequeña de cuatro años sólo le sonrió a la mujer como respuesta.

—No sé, pero esta niña cada día se parece más a su padre— sonrió enormemente volviendo a revolver el cabello de la pequeña.

Al escuchar la ocurrencia de su compañera, Sakura desvió la mirada apretando la mano la niña. La rubia notó el comportamiento de su amiga y frunció el ceño mirándola con preocupación.

—Sakura ¿Te pasa algo?— se acercó a la joven de ojos jade pasando una mano por su hombro.

La pelirosa miró hacia el suelo y luego a los ojos azules de su compañera. Sonrió y aflojó el agarre de la mano de su hija.

—No, bueno… no lo sé— frunció sus labios y soltó un profundo suspiro— desde que me desperté esta mañana me he sentido extraña.

—¿Extraña cómo?— la joven de cabello rubio acarició la espalda de su amiga alentándola a hablar.

Ambas mujeres habían hecho a un lado sus diferencias del pasado para continuar con la amistad que habían formado desde muy pequeñas. Ahora eran jóvenes maduras, madres y esposas maravillosas aparte de ser unas excelentes kunoichis.

Su rivalidad por Sasuke había quedado completamente en el olvido. Ino se vio casi forzada a tirar la toalla y al final no tuvo más que aceptar que el Uchiha solo había tenido ojos para la pelirosa.

Después de todo, él la había convertido en su esposa y madre de su hija.

Sakura Uchiha sonrió agradecida a la Yamanaka por su preocupación.

—Es como una opresión en el pecho… no sé cómo explicarlo— mordió su labio y volvió a mirarla- tal vez sólo estoy cansada, he hecho varios turnos en el hospital unos días.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Vete a casa a descansar— Ino tomó la canasta que anteriormente Sakura llevaba y comenzó a andar— yo llevaré esto.

.

.

—En verdad te lo agradezco Ino— se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras veía a Sarada ir corriendo a su habitación a jugar.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso son las amigas— la rubia le sonrió guiñando su ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta— sólo ve a tu habitación a descansar ¿Está bien?.

Sakura le sonrió por última vez a su amiga para después verla desaparecer por la puerta de entrada.

Colocó una mano sobre su pecho sintiendo de vuelta la molestia en el. Sabía que algo andaba mal, desde que abrió los ojos esa madrugada, había tenido una inquietante sensación de preocupación por algo. Sólo un nombre pasaba por su mente y eso la hacía desesperarse más.

Puso ambas manos en su pecho y miró el sol resplandeciendo esa mañana por su ventana.

—Sasuke-kun…

.

.

Lanzó un largo bostezo y se acomodó a la sombra de un árbol con pereza.

Ese día, el sexto Hokage había ordenado una misión simple con el joven Nara siendo el líder del escuadrón. Consistía llanamente en la búsqueda de un ladrón que había hecho alboroto en las pequeñas aldeas ubicadas en el país del fuego.

—Nosotros siendo Jounin y nos mandan a una misión tan tonta— se quejó un rubio de ojos verdes que aparentaba unos veinte años mientras se recostaba de brazos cruzados en el tronco de un árbol.

—Oye no tienes por qué decir eso, nunca se sabe que podría pasar. Tal vez ese tal ladrón sea un ninja poderoso— respondió un joven de su misma edad que se encontraba sentado en el piso.

—Tiene razón— comentó el Nara— nunca se sabe que podría pasar, nunca hay que confiarse. Si en verdad eres un Jounin a estas alturas ya tendrías eso más que claro.

El rubio iba a protestar pero se detuvo al ver a su otro compañero llegar corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Shikamaru-san, chicos, tienen que venir a ver esto!.

El ninja se fue de nuevo por el lugar de donde había venido esperando que lo siguieran. Los tres shinobis se miraron entre si y siguieron al hombre.

—Parece que hubo una gran batalla aquí— el peli castaño pateó una rama mientras observaba el terreno.

Ramas de árboles partidas, quemadas y todo tipo de escombros, armas como shurikens y kunais clavadas en troncos y suelo. Señas de una reciente batalla en el lugar.

—Eso no es todo. Miren.

Los tres hombres se asomaron por donde señalaba su compañero y abrieron los ojos impresionados.

Al fondo del acantilado se hallaba al parecer una persona completamente inmóvil.

—Vayamos a ver— Shikamaru frunció el ceño y comenzó bajar con cuidado la pendiente siendo seguido por su pelotón.

.

.

—Sakura, te necesito para esta misión. Actualmente no hay mejor ninja médico que tú y puedes encargarte de esto— comentó el peliblanco cruzando los brazos sobre su escritorio.

La joven madre suspiró y puso sus manos sobre su cadera.

—No tiene por qué insistir, lo haré con gusto— sonrió la chica— ahora veré si mi madre podrá cuidar de Sarada en esas dos semanas.

—Cuento contigo.

Hizo una reverencia y se retiró cerrando la puerta del despacho del Hokage tras de si.

— ¿A dónde vas mamá?— la pequeña al ver a su madre haciendo una maleta se acercó sentándose en la amplia cama.

—Mamá tiene que ir a una misión por unos días— dejó a un lado el estuche de armas que se disponía a empacar y se sentó en la cama junto la pelinegra

— ¿Tardaras?— preguntó apretando el pequeño peluche blanco entre sus brazos.

—Una o dos semanas tal vez— acarició el brazo de su hija.

— ¿Y yo?

—Tú te quedaras en casa de abuela mientras regreso, ¿Está bien?— enredó con delicadeza sus dedos en la cabellera negra de la pequeña Uchiha— prometo volver lo más pronto posible.

.

.

—Parece que está muerto— dijo con simpleza el rubio mientras se sentaba en una roca.

—Eso no puede ser— el heredero de los Nara no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Todo se imaginó menos encontrar el cadáver de Sasuke Uchiha en el fondo de un acantilado durante su misión.

El otro integrante del escuadrón se acercó al cuerpo del pelinegro para inspeccionarlo.

El joven de coleta alta se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos. La muerte del Uchiha iba a armar un tremendo alboroto en Konoha cuando se diera a conocer la trágica noticia.

—Pensé que el penúltimo de los Uchiha era muy poderoso como para dejarse matar— cruzó las piernas acomodándose en la roca con tranquilidad.

El otro Jounin sólo se limitó a guardar silencio.

—Esperen un momento— el chico que se hincó junto al cuerpo del Uchiha al fin habló— no está muerto, tiene pulso— se levantó del lugar con los ojos muy abiertos después de haberlo revisado.

Shikamaru no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó rápidamente al pelinegro arrodillándose a su lado. Colocó dos dedos en cuello del joven y efectivamente sintió su pulso aunque era bastante débil.

Una herida en la cabeza y hombro causaban una considerable pérdida de sangre y tenía algunas otras cuantas heridas nada superficiales probablemente generadas por la caída del rocoso acantilado.

Levantó la mirada y dio gracias al cielo por eso. Ya estaba comenzando a planear maneras de cómo dar la noticia a la aldea, y preocupado por la forma en que reaccionaría la familia del Uchiha y el tonto de su amigo Naruto.

Sin contar al Hokage que actualmente era Kakashi Hatake, ex sensei del mismo.

—Shichiro, invoca rápido tu halcón mensajero y pide ayuda a la aldea, no estamos muy lejos así que aún podría salvarse— se apresuró a dar la orden el peli castaño mientras se reincorporaba.

El Jounin que había permanecido al margen de la escena todo el tiempo, de inmediato hizo unos sellos con las manos y segundos después apareció un halcón de mediano tamaño parado en su antebrazo.

—Muy bien— el joven Nara sacó un pequeño pergamino y un pincel del estuche que cargaba en su cintura.

— ¿Qué no los Uchiha eran muy poderosos?— repitió el rubio levantándose de la roca en donde se había sentado— su estado es deplorable y prácticamente está muerto.

—Como tú lo dijiste— contestó el ninja que había revisado anteriormente al pelinegro— es poderoso y aun en su estado sigue con vida— miró al rubio de reojo. A veces los comentarios de su compañero podían ser muy molestos.

—Es todo por ahora— interrumpió el líder del escuadrón después de asegurarse de que Shichiro enviara el halcón con la petición de ayuda rumbo a Konoha— esperaremos a que vengan por él y luego continuaremos con nuestra misión ¿entendido?

— ¡Sí!— contestaron al unísono los tres shinobis.

.

.

Sin pedir permiso deslizo con premura la puerta del cuarto y se adentró encontrando una pelinegra de espaldas junto a una cama.

La mujer al percatarse de la intromisión volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Naruto, sabes que no puedes entrar de esa manera a este lugar— regañó la kunoichi con voz calma.

—¿Cómo esta, Shizune?— ignorando por completo su comentario, se acercó a la cama en donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

El Uchiha estaba completamente inconsciente. Tenía casi todo su cuerpo cubierto de vendas, su único brazo estaba conectado a máquinas y catéteres por donde se le estaba suministrando la sangre que había perdido.

La medic-nin terminó de curar con su chakra unas cuantas heridas que tenía el portador del Sharingan. Se giró para mirar al rubio y suspiró.

—Hicimos todo lo que posible para estabilizarlo— se pasó el antebrazo por la frente secando un poco de sudor que aún le quedaba en ella. Había estado haciendo su turno en el hospital de Konoha cuando trajeron al Uchiha en un lamentable estado. Ella junto a un equipo de otros medic-nin estuvieron trabajando en salvarle la vida al penúltimo de los Uchiha. Pudieron parar exitosamente la hemorragia que se presentaba en la parte de atrás de su cráneo y curar cuanto pudieron el resto de su cuerpo— por el momento está estable, pero su condición puede variar. Curamos casi todas las heridas que tenía, incluyendo unas bastante serias en su hombro y cabeza.

El joven de ojos azules escuchaba con atención mientras observaba a quien él consideraba como su hermano, sumido en un profundo sueño.

La mujer se acercó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Él estará bien, estoy segura de que se salvara— le sonrió infundiéndole seguridad al rubio, este la miró agradecido.

—¿Sabes dónde está Sakura-chan?— apenas había caído en la cuenta de que su amiga no estaba en el lugar.

—Por lo que sé, está en una misión— caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación— en cuanto llegue se le informara de la situación de su esposo. No está muy lejos de aquí así que creo que en unos pocos días regresará— fue lo último que dijo para retirarse dejando a solas al Uzumaki junto a su inconsciente amigo.

—¿Qué te pasó teme?— susurró al aire pasándose una mano por el cabello— más vale que te despiertes pronto, sino Sakura-chan y Sarada van a preocuparse mucho— dijo sonriendo el rubio mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación del hospital.

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse dando paso a la noche.

...

 _Espero les haya gustado. Prometo que el capitulo 3 será más emocionante._

 _¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	3. Despierta

_Hola, tanto tiempo. Yo sé que me tardé bastante en actualizar pero tuve ciertos problemitas. Sé que esta algo corto pero creo que no se me da hacer capítulos largos, además de que los dejo en un punto donde ya no me da para continuar._

 _Sin nada más que decir aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero les guste._

 _..._

 ** _DESPIERTA_**

Como era ya habitual, el Uzumaki pasaba a visitar a su amigo en el hospital. Daba vueltas por la habitación privada del joven, le hablaba con la esperanza de que tal vez le respondiera o hiciera algún movimiento.

Se quedaba alrededor de unos treinta minutos o hasta una hora, y viendo nula respuesta del Uchiha, derrotado volvía a irse a su casa.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que el Uchiha había ingresado al hospital de Konoha. Los más cercanos como sus ex compañeros eran los únicos informados del asunto.

Pocos eran los que iban a visitarlo, uno que otro día iba Ino junto con su esposo Sai, Kakashi ahora el sexto Hokage pasaba por el lugar cada que podía desocuparse de sus labores.

—¿Entonces aún no ha regresado?— pregunta levantándose de la silla que se hallaba junto a la cama.

—No— contesta revisando la bolsa de suero conectada al brazo del pelinegro —Hace una semana exactamente envió un mensaje diciendo que las cosas en la aldea en que estaba se complicaron y decidió quedarse el tiempo necesario— terminó de explicar mientras le daba un último vistazo al azabache.

—¿Acaso no le han avisado sobre lo que le pasó a Sasuke?— frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Naruto… la preocuparíamos demasiado— Shizune suspiró y se alejó de la cama dando por terminada la revisión del joven.

—¿Y Sarada…? ¿Qué hay de la mamá de Sakura-chan?— insistió con algo de desesperación en su voz .

Había pasado ya semanas desde que Sasuke llegó a Konoha en un deplorable estado. Prácticamente él era el único que lo visitaba más a menudo, aunque tuviera otras cosas de que ocuparse como por ejemplo su esposa y su pequeño hijo Boruto. A pesar de que Hinata había sido comprensiva ante el hecho de que su mejor amigo estaba en esas condiciones, no dejaba de sentirse culpable por dejarla tan a menudo sola a cargo del niño.

—Haruno-san está enterada del asunto de Sasuke, pero como está al cuidado de Sarada no puede dejarla sola, además que no quiere que la niña se enteré de lo que le pasó a su papá— la kunoichi apretó levemente el hombro del Uzumaki y se retiró del lugar.

Naruto se desplomó de nuevo en la silla y se pasó una mano por la cara con frustración. ¿Por qué Sakura no regresaba justo ahora que Sasuke la necesitaba más?

.

.

—¿Cómo está Sasuke?— preguntó recostando su espalda en la silla y dándole un sorbo a su té caliente.

La rubia frente él se acercó al escritorio y acomodó uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Se podría decir que bien. Su condición ha mejorado bastante, está estable pero aun no despierta, parece ser que el golpe en su cabeza fue el que lo dejó en ese estado de inconciencia.

Kakashi frunció el ceño preocupado y dejó la taza sobre su escritorio, exhalo profundamente y volvió a mirarla.

—¿Cuándo despertará, Tsunade-sama?.

—Aun no lo sabemos, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo Kakashi— desvió la mirada clavándola hacia algún punto del despacho.

Tsunade había estado al tanto sobre Sasuke desde su llegada a Konoha. En algunas ocasiones pasaba por el hospital a revisar que todo estuviera bien con él, pero Shizune era quien la mantenía completamente informada del estado del Uchiha.

—¿No vas a avisarle a Sakura? es mejor que ella este aquí— la ex Hokage entendía la situación en que se encontraba Sakura, pero no dejaba de inquietarle el hecho de que quien fue una vez su alumna, no supiera absolutamente nada sobre lo que había pasado con su esposo.

—Eso no será necesario— respondió con simpleza acomodando uno de los papeles que tenía en su escritorio dentro de una carpeta.

—¿A qué te refieres?— interrogó alzando ambas cejas confundida.

—Ella ya está en camino.

.

.

—Naruto-kun— lo llamó con suavidad sacudiendo su hombro, el rubio que segundos antes se hallaba dormido en la silla del hospital, levantó la cabeza y estiró sus brazos.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí?— la miró mientras se refregaba los ojos tratando de disipar el sueño.

—Es que hoy te tardaste en llegar a casa y pase a buscarte porque me preocupe— la pelinegra observó por unos segundos al Uchiha que se encontraba profundamente dormido en la cama. Era la primera vez que iba a verlo desde que entró al hospital, no había tenido el tiempo de ir porque tenía que cuidar de su pequeño hijo.

—Oh, tienes razón, discúlpame me quedé dormido— el rubio sonrió apenado mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca.

—Está bien— sonrió con dulzura. Así era su esposo —¿Cómo sigue Sasuke-kun?.

El Uzumaki soltó un largo suspiro y desvió la mirada hacía su amigo.

—Sigue igual, aun no hay cambios— respondió con temor en su voz, Hinata se percató de eso y se acercó tomando la mano de su esposo entre las suyas.

—¿Tienes miedo?—preguntó con suavidad mirando sus profundos orbes azules.

Naruto la miró por unos segundos y volvió a rodar los ojos hacia el azabache.

—Tal vez un poco… me siento culpable— admitió aun sin dejar de mirarlo. Hinata siguió observándolo fijamente guardando silencio, esperando a que él dijera lo que tenía que decir.

—Tal vez si lo hubiera acompañado él estaría bien ahora…— Naruto sintió un leve apretón en su mano haciendo que mirara de nuevo a su esposa.

El rostro de la Uzumaki reflejaba lo que el podía entender como tristeza. El rubio entendió el contexto de sus palabras y apretó las manos de su esposa.

—N-no me refiero a que quiera dejarte sola con Boruto, yo… lo siento— agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable. Nunca se detuvo a pensar que la posibilidad de irse junto con Sasuke lastimaría a Hinata.

Sabía que Sakura había aceptado el hecho de Sasuke la dejara sola criando a Sarada, pero ahora comprendía bien que las cosas no han sido así de simple como se aparenta. En el fondo, Sakura estaría sufriendo la ausencia de su esposo, pero como siempre, demostraba ser una mujer fuerte.

—Está bien Naruto-kun… Se lo que sientes, él es tu mejor amigo, casi hermano, tuviste deseos de irte de la aldea con él, pero todos sabemos que todo lo que han querido Sasuke-kun y tu es protegernos y sobre todo proteger el futuro de los niños. No estoy molesta ni mucho menos triste, aunque debo admitir que me asustó pensar que te fueras de mi lado— sonrió tímidamente a su esposo, él no pensó dos veces y la abrazó fuertemente.

—No voy a dejarte ni a ti ni a Boruto, además el idiota de Sasuke tampoco hubiera dejado que me fuera con él— sonrió ampliamente y su esposa le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Naruto-kun, tengo que irme, dejé a Boruto solo con mi padre y no creo que lo aguante por mucho — rió por lo bajo mientras se separaba del rubio. Sabía que su hijo era bastante travieso.

—Bueno yo… quiero quedarme un rato más si no te molesta— le sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Hinata sólo se limitó a asentir y se acercó hacia la puerta corrediza de la habitación.

—Solo no llegues muy tarde a casa— sonrió con dulzura para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Naruto vio por unos segundos el lugar por donde se había ido su esposa y luego se giró hacia la ventana del cuarto del hospital.

Pocas eran las veces en que se había sentado a reparar sobre la situación en que se encontraba la familia Uchiha. Sakura criaba sola una niña de 5 años mientras mostraba una gran fortaleza. Su amiga nunca fue una mujer débil, siempre tuvo un espíritu luchador inquebrantable que fue reforzándose a través de los años; sin embargo ella también amaba demasiado al Uchiha y parecía ser él su única debilidad.

Desde de que Sasuke se fue de la aldea otra vez, ella nunca mostró tristeza alguna. Pero para los pocos que la conocían en verdad, sabían que desde ese día ella se había quebrado por dentro.

No podía culpar de ninguna manera a Sasuke. Sabía tal vez más que nadie que su amigo amaba profundamente a su familia y que todo lo que había estado haciendo era por su esposa y su hija.

El cuerpo de Naruto se incomodó al sentirse observado, dejó de divisar por la ventana para virar la cabeza rápidamente hacia la cama encontrándose con un par de ojos que lo miraban fijamente.

—¿Sasuke?.

.

.

Una hermosa rubia caminaba de la mano con su pequeño hijo y su esposo. Ese día los Yamanaka habían tenido la tarde libre así que aprovecharon para pasar un rato en familia.

El niño de nombre Inojin iba degustando una pequeña paleta de naranja mientras Sai e Ino iban hablando de cosas triviales, la mirada de Ino se perdió por unos segundos y el pelinegro al percatarse se acercó acariciando su cintura.

—¿Te encuentras bien?.

Ino suspiró mirando hacia el suelo y luego encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su esposo.

—Es por Sakura ¿Verdad?— volvió a hablar —Ella ya regresara— apretó con delicadeza la cintura de su esposa queriéndole dar el apoyo que necesitaba.

Vio que la Yamanaka no le respondía y en que en cambio tenía la mirada fija en un punto del lugar, él se giró hacia lo que estaba mirando Ino y se sorprendió al ver que una chica de pelo rosa largo se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa. Sai sintió a Ino tensarse así que se acercó más a ella.

—Hola ¿Cómo están? Tanto tiempo— saludó la pelirosa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sakura… al fin llegaste— saludó igualmente Sai con una gran sonrisa, después de todo a él no se le dificultaba verse alegre. Ya había mostrado antes su sonrisa falsa.

—¿Cómo te fue en la misión?— al fin habló Ino.

—Oh, bueno, puede decirse que bien, estoy satisfecha...

—¿Por qué te quedaste un mes entero si había oído que tu misión solo duraba uno o dos semanas?— interrogó la rubia tratando de no sonar ansiosa.

—Habían muchos heridos por un ataque que hubo en esa aldea y el hospital no contaba con muchos ninjas médicos, así que decidí quedarme un poco más para ayudarles— terminó de relatar mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello de Inojin en modo de saludo.

La rubia clavó su mirada sobre los orbes verdes de su amiga, Sakura volteó a verla con seriedad plasmada en el rostro y asintió.

Presintió que ella y su amiga tendrían que hablar.

Ino giró hacia Sai y él entendiendo el mensaje, tomó de la mano a su hijo y se retiró del lugar no sin antes despedirse de Sakura con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Y bien?— inquirió la pelirosa.

—Sakura… hay algo que debo decirte— empezó a juguetear con sus manos nerviosamente. No sabía como reaccionaria la Uchiha cuando se enterará que Sasuke estaba en el hospital de la aldea por un grave ataque que sufrió y peor aún… sumido en un estado de coma.

—Suéltalo Ino, me estas poniendo nerviosa— Sakura frunció el ceño con desazón y algo de exasperación.

—Es sobre Sasuke-kun…

La pelirosa sintió que el corazón se le paralizó.

.

.

Tan solo a un segundo de poner un pie en el lugar, pudieron escuchar como un gran alboroto se armaba en el hospital de Konoha. Subieron rápidamente hasta el segundo piso y encontraron al dueño del escándalo.

Naruto estaba recorriendo de un lado a otro el pasillo mientras pedía a gritos que alguien viniera.

Se acercaron a él con prisa y haciendo que reparara en sus presencias. El rubio iba a hablar pero callo cuando vio la cara iracunda de Tsunade.

—¡Naruto sabes que este es un maldito hospital para que estés haciendo tanto barullo!— gruño la ex Hokage mientras Kakashi observaba al margen la situación. Obviamente no iba a meterse cuando la sannin estaba así de enojada.

Naruto ignoró por completo el regaño tratando de serenarse.

—Es Sasuke— habló al fin.

Tsunade y Kakashi se miraron por un segundo y se volvieron hacia el Uzumaki.

—¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?— interrogó rápidamente el peliplata.

—Despertó… pero actúa extraño— dijo con seriedad y preocupación en su voz.

La vieja reina de las babosas no espero escuchar nada más y entró a la habitación que ocupaba actualmente el Uchiha.

Cuando los tres shinobis invadieron el lugar se encontraron con la imagen de un Sasuke sentado en la cama con una expresión completamente indescifrable y su rostro evidentemente pálido.

El pelinegro de inmediato se estremeció ante sus presencias y su mirada asustada consternó a los presentes.

—¿Qué…?— su voz sonó seca y trató de aclarar su garganta —¿Por qué solo tengo un brazo…?— preguntó con algo de nerviosismo y desesperación.

El Uzumaki fue el que se acercó primero hacia la cama, teniendo cuidado de no asustar a Sasuke tocó su hombro con delicadeza, el Uchiha al sentirlo tan cerca se encogió chocando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama.

—¿Naruto?—preguntó con la voz ronca. El rubio sonrió al escucharlo decir su nombre.

Hace unos instantes atrás pudo ver como su amigo había despertado abruptamente de su coma, la alegría de haberlo visto por fin despierto fue inmensa, pero todo cayó cuando su casi hermano comenzó mostrarse asustado y receloso. No lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado del cuarto buscando a alguien del hospital que lo revisara.

—Sí, soy yo, Naruto tu amigo— apretó el hombro de Sasuke mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa. Tsunade y Kakashi permanecieron callados y de pie en el mismo lugar.

—¿Por qué… te ves tan diferente?— frunció el ceño observando de arriba abajo a su mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo diferente?— el rubio enarco una ceja confundido.

Sasuke rodó los ojos reparando por primera vez en los demás presentes y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

—¿Por qué todos se ven tan viejos?— dijo haciendo que todos se sintieran ofendidos con su comentario —¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Qué pasó con Orochimaru?!.

—¿Orochimaru? ¿De qué estás hablando Sasuke?— el peliplata se acercó a la cama.

—¡Yo estaba entrenando con Orochimaru! ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!.

Los tres shinobis se miraron entre ellos completamente aturdidos.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de Tsunade y rogó porque lo que estaba pensando no fuera real.

—¿Sabes cómo te llamas?— se apresuró a preguntarle ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de Naruto y Kakashi.

El pelinegro la observó por unos segundos tratando de calmarse.

—Claro que si, Sasuke Uchiha— respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

La rubia clavó sus orbes color miel en los suyos.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué edad tienes?.

—Trece.

Los tres ninja palidecieron ante su respuesta.

Eso no estaba nada bien.

...

 _Hasta aquí el capitulo. Agradezco de corazón a quienes se han tomado el tiempo para dejarme review, me han sacado una gran sonrisa._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto._


	4. Poco a poco

_¡Hola! Yo sé que me tardé demasiado en actualizar pero tuve algunos problemas personales y pues estos días me senté a escribir._

 _En verdad me siento apenada solo espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia y han dejado su review, en verdad eso me animó bastante a seguir, sin más aquí les dejo el 4to capitulo._

 _..._

 ** _POCO A POCO_**

—¿Esta loco? ¿Tan duro fue el golpe que se dio en la cabeza? ¡¿Trece años?!.

—Naruto ¿Quieres por favor calmarte ya?— pidió por décima vez el Hokage suspirando sonoramente —Parece que el que sigue teniendo trece eres tu.

—Esto está mal Kakashi-sensei— chocó su espalda contra la pared recostándose en ella.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?— el rubio mordió su labio mirando hacia el piso.

—Tsunade-sama esta ahora adentro revisando a Sasuke, no nos adelantemos a las cosas, puede ser que este algo confuso por los golpes y el tiempo que estuvo dormido.

—Ojalá que así sea, la verdad me dejó muy preocupado todo lo que dijo.

La puerta de la habitación de Sasuke se abrió dejando ver a la rubia saliendo por ella, Naruto se irguió inmediatamente acercándose.

—¿Cómo esta Sasuke, abuela?

Tsunade lo miró cruzando sus brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—Está bastante reacio y continúa diciendo que tiene trece años— soltó un bufido —Sigue teniendo ese carácter estúpido de niño engreído, fueron pocas las preguntas que quiso contestarme.

—Bueno, al menos sigue siendo Sasuke— Kakashi soltó una pequeña risilla.

—¿Entonces puedo hablar yo con él? Estoy seguro de que a mi si me responderá— preguntó con ansiedad el Uzumaki, la ex Hokage lo miró por unos segundos.

—Está bien.

—¿Esta segura?— preguntó curioso el peliplata. Naruto no era de las personas que tuviera el don de hablar con tacto en situaciones difíciles.

—Si, será bueno que ahora hable con una persona cercana a él. Pero primero…— sujetó el brazo de Naruto que se disponía a entrar con premura al cuarto del Uchiha. El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Sasuke tiene amnesia por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, algo común es que pierda completamente sus recuerdos, en pocas palabras que ni siquiera recuerde su nombre.

Ambos escuchaban atentamente.

—Este chico, es un caso bastante peculiar, sus recuerdos están completamente intactos desde su niñez hasta la edad que dice tener; trece años.

—¿Y cuándo podría recordar de nuevo?— inquirió el rubio.

—No lo sé…

—¿Cómo que no lo sabe?— preguntó con brusquedad.

—Podría ser que poco a poco recupere sus recuerdos sin problema, pero podrían ser semanas, meses, incluso años en lo que se tarde en hacerlo… en el peor de los casos que jamás lo haga.

Tanto Naruto como Kakashi la miraron sumamente preocupados por eso ultimo dicho.

—¿Entonces en verdad no tiene nada de sus recuerdos de todos estos años que han pasado?— preguntó el peliplata.

—No— la sannin se sentó en un banco frente a los hombres cruzando sus piernas —No recuerda absolutamente nada más allá de haberse ido con Orochimaru años atrás, por la poca información que pude obtener de él hace un rato.

El Uzumaki la miraba en silencio tratando de procesar lo que estaba diciendo.

—Naruto, él no tiene ni idea cuantos años tiene actualmente, no sabe que está casado ni mucho menos que tiene una hija.

Frunció los labios comprendiendo la situación. Las cosas con su amigo eran complicadas, pero debía estar con él pasase lo que pasase.

Pensaba en Sakura. ¿Qué pasaría con ella cuando se enterara? Seguro la iba a pasar muy mal con la noticia. ¿Y Sarada? Sabía que la niña no tenía muchos recuerdos de su padre, aunque ambas se verían perjudicadas emocionalmente, sin duda el que resultaría más afectado seria el mismo Sasuke.

—Entonces tu…

—Lo sé…— interrumpió a la ex Hokage —Debo ser prudente con lo que le diga a Sasuke, no soltarle las cosas de golpe, no se preocupe, ya no soy un niño ¿Recuerda? —sonrió para después darle la espalda tomando la manija de la puerta. Tsunade junto a Kakashi solo se limitaron a mirarlo en silencio mientras Naruto se adentraba a la habitación del Uchiha.

Cerró la puerta tras de si, sin decir nada más.

—Tsunade-sama, usted no es la única que se le ha olvidado que estos chicos ya son unos adultos— dijo el peliplata.

—Je…— chasqueó la lengua y se levantó del banco —Voy a estar pendiente del caso de Sasuke personalmente, por ahora necesito saber más a fondo lo que sucede con él —empezó a caminar haciendo resonar sus tacones por el silencioso pasillo del hospital.

—Me parece muy bien— dijo sin moverse de su lugar.

—Kakashi, dijiste que Sakura ya estaba en camino, sé que la noticia le vendrá apenas cruce las puertas de la aldea y sin duda de inmediato vendrá aquí. Voy a esperarla y contarle lo que sucede con Sasuke, no tienes por que quedarte.

El Hokage solo rodó los ojos.

—Sé que estas preocupado, sigues viendo a estos chicos como tus alumnos, aunque ya sean adultos hechos y derechos y además unos excelentes shinobis. Te tendré al tanto de todo lo que pase— terminó de hablar para marcharse del lugar.

Kakashi dio un ultimo vistaso a la entrada del cuarto e irse igualmente.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Naruto al entrar al lugar sintió la mirada fija y pesada de su amigo sobre él, trató de darle su mejor sonrisa para alivianar el ambiente y se sentó sigilosamente en la silla que estaba junto a la cama.

—Sasuke… ¿Cómo estás?.

El pelinegro no contestó, pero no apartó la mirada de él. Naruto suspiró.

—Sé que ahora no entiendes nada de lo que está pasando, pero puedes confiar en mi, soy tu amigo, aun lo sigo siendo.

—¿Qué edad tengo?— preguntó de la nada, su voz aun sonaba rasposa.

—Tienes veinticinco años —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, le hizo feliz poder obtener de nuevo respuesta de él.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula al escucharlo. Minutos antes se había auto examinado notando evidentemente que ahora era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, su cuerpo estaba más trabajado y su cabello lo llevaba de una forma distinta a lo acostumbrado cuando era un niño. Si con eso ya era difícil asumir que era todo un adulto debía de admitir que tenía miedo de saber mucho más. Aun así, miles de preguntas rondaban su mente y llegaban una tras otra a su cabeza lo cual lo ponían más ansioso y tenso.

Tenía que saber de una u otra forma que había pasado con su vida hasta ahora.

Había comprendido que estaba en el hospital de Konoha, ahora era un adulto que por alguna razón perdió sus recuerdos. Absolutamente había entendido que no tenía trece años.

—¿Sabes qué me paso?.

—Bueno… estabas en una misión y tuviste un accidente, así que te trajeron hasta aquí, pasaste alrededor de un mes inconsciente, te golpeaste la cabeza y por eso perdiste parte de tus recuerdos— explicó —Pero no te preocupes, vas a recordar todo de nuevo pronto, te lo aseguro ¡Dattebayo!.

Sasuke lo observó por unos segundos, ya había entendido lo que le había pasado, pero resulto curioso ver que Naruto seguía siendo el mismo en esencia, aunque también se viera muy distinto en apariencia.

—Ya veo… ¿Y por esto también perdí un brazo?— sobó el hombro que le pertenecía a su brazo faltante.

La pregunta le cayó a Naruto como un balde de agua fría. Recordó la pelea que tuvieron cuando ambos tenían diecisiete años y debido a ella fue que ambos perdieron un brazo.

Acarició con la yema de los dedos las vendas que tenía en el implante.

Él había decidido reemplazar esa parte suya que dio perdida, en cambio Sasuke por más que le hayan insistido él, Sakura y Kakashi, prefirió prescindir de ello.

—N-no, fue en otra ocasión que lo perdiste, hace algunos años— el rubio trato de no sonar nervioso. Obviamente ese acontecimiento era una de las cosas de las que debía ocultarle al Uchiha por ahora.

Sasuke asintió en modo de entendimiento y viró el rostro hacia la ventana no queriendo hablar más. Su amigo respetando su silencio, decidió solo quedarse en su lugar.

—Comprendo bien que ya no tengo trece años— habló al cabo de unos minutos —Pero aun así es difícil para mí asimilar todo esto.

El rubio lo escuchaba con atención.

—Me frustra… me frustra no poder recordar nada, ¿Tengo veinticinco años? ¿Que tanto ha pasado en todos estos años? ¿He vuelto a Konoha acaso?, ¿Itachi…?— Naruto frunció el ceño viendo como el Uchiha apretaba la sabana en su puño —¡¿Qué paso con Orochimaru, Itachi?! ¡¿Qué hago aquí de nuevo?!— la desazón comenzaba brotar de su pecho. Más que frustración tenía miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido, a lo que su propia mente se negaba a darle.

—Sasuke… acabas de despertar y entiendo que ahora estés muy confundido, pero deberías esperar que poco a poco vayas recordando todo— habló con tranquilidad —De nada servirá que te alteres, ahora lo que te voy a pedir es que tengas un poco de paciencia. Hay personas que se preocupan por ti más de lo que piensas y si vas a actuar de esa manera complicaras más las cosas.

El Uchiha chasqueó la lengua tratando se calmarse, su amigo tenía razón, de nada servirá alterarse ante las circunstancias. Se relajó de nuevo sin alzar la vista hacia su acompañante.

Naruto soltó un pequeño suspiro en modo de relajo, al menos había logrado bajar un poco la tensión en el pelinegro, empezaba a hacérsele algo laborioso el estar completamente solo lidiando con la situación de Sasuke.

Y como si hubieran leído su pensamiento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Su vista viajo rápidamente hacia la persona que había acabado de entrar y después hacia el cuerpo otra vez tenso del Uchiha.

—Sasuke-kun.

La voz femenina resonó en la ahora silenciosa habitación.

Para Sasuke fue como si el tiempo de un momento a otro se hubiera congelado, si su vista no lo engañaba, frente a él había aparecido una mujer, delgada, de cabello largo rosa, piel casi pálida y brillantes ojos verdes.

Unos ojos que ya conocía muy bien.

No supo en que momento pero sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeando su cuerpo con delicadeza y unos mechones rosas cayéndole en el hombro. Ella lo abrazaba como si fuera algo que fuera a romperse con el mínimo roce.

Naruto se alarmó al ver la acción de Sakura quien apenas llegado había corrido a "abalanzarse" hacia Sasuke. Pensaba que el pelinegro iba a aturdirse por la repentina intromisión.

Su cuerpo volvió a relajarse al observar que por el contrario, el Uchiha permaneció completamente apacible con el abrazo de la pelirosa.

—Sakura… — susurró muy por lo bajo el Uchiha.

Era estúpidamente innecesario preguntar si se trataba de ella, claro que era ella. Tan evidente como siempre.

Aunque solo podía recordar a la Sakura de trece años, su voz no había cambiado mucho y su cabello rosa era inconfundible desde luego.

—Lo siento mucho— se disculpó separándose de él —Vine en cuanto pude, ya sé toda la situación— miró a Naruto —Pero me alegró mucho que estuvieras bien… físicamente— volvió su mirada hacia Sasuke, este solo asintió.

—¿Llegaste ahora?— preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, hace una hora que estoy en la aldea, fui a casa a cambiarme de ropa y luego me encontré con Tsunade-sama quien me dijo lo que le pasaba a Sasuke-kun— bajó la mirada preocupada.

—Que bueno que por fin estés aquí Sakura-chan— le sonrió colocando una mano en el hombro de la pelirosa en señal de apoyo, esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

El pelinegro los observaba a ambos sin decir palabra alguna. En el momento en que vio de nuevo el rostro de Sakura por su cabeza pasó el momento de la última vez que la vio o eso pensaba él.

El día que se fue de la aldea.

La última persona que había visto por última vez en Konoha había sido ella, podía jurar que solo habían pasado unos meses desde aquello, pero rotundamente se equivocaba pues habían pasado ya muchos años.

Viendo la preocupación y forma de actuar de sus dos ex compañeros con él, le hizo caer en cuenta de que su relación con ambos no había cambiado, era como si siguieran siendo amigos aun después de lo que hizo y el tiempo transcurrido.

¿Cuántas cosas pasaron para que volviera todo como antes de irse de la aldea?.

Se sintió un poco ansioso al tener devuelta las dudas y preguntas acumularse más y más en su cabeza.

Sakura podía leer fácilmente el semblante de Sasuke, su rostro denotaba tanto como preocupación y confusión. Se sentía realmente mal pensar que su esposo ahora estaba pasando por un momento difícil consigo mismo.

No recordar la mayor parte de tu vida debía ser demasiado tortuoso.

La ahora Uchiha con cuidado de no perturbarlo, se sentó en el borde la cama, el pelinegro saliéndose de sus pensamientos se removió nervioso al tenerla tan cerca de nuevo.

—No te preocupes Sasuke-kun esto se va a solucionar, me imagino que ahora debes estarte preguntando por qué estás en Konoha, es porque de nuevo estás viviendo aquí y nos tienes de nuevo a mi, a Naruto y Kakashi-sensei que ahora es el Hokage.

—Kakashi… ¿Hokage?— susurró sorprendido.

—Te prometo que todo va a estar bien— le sonrió.

—Bueno, yo creo que mejor voy a dejarlos solos, he dejado a Hinata sola mucho tiempo hoy con el niño así que mi iré a casa— Naruto se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida —Eh Sasuke, vendré mañana y seguiremos hablando, por ahora te dejo en manos de Sakura-chan— viró la cabeza para guiñarle el ojo al pelinegro —Hasta luego Sakura-chan.

La habitación se sumó de nuevo en un completo silencio al irse el Uzumaki.

Sakura debía de admitir que se sentía bastante inquieta al quedarse a solas con Sasuke, aunque ya era su esposo, sabía que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de eso.

Lo vio de nuevo a él quien tenía clavada la mirada en algún punto de la habitación como si de alguna forma quisiera evitar hacer contacto visual con ella.

Antes podía tal vez haberle dolido esa actitud con ella, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, no iba a a ser de nuevo la niñita que esperaba recibir una pequeña atención del Uchiha. No señor.

Estiró su mano y sujetando a Sasuke del mentón hizo que la mirara de inmediato. El pelinegro se extrañó por la acción repentina y clavó sus ojos en los verdes de ella.

—Las cosas han cambiado muchísimo Sasuke-kun— empezó a hablar. Contarle sobre algunos de acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos doce años, era el primer paso para tratar de traer de nuevo las memorias de su esposo —Naruto está casado, con Hinata Hyuga, ahora Uzumaki.

—¿Casado?— levantó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Así es… y tienen un pequeño hijo llamado Boruto.

—Vaya.

—Si, quien iba a pensar que el tonto se casaría— río la pelirosa.

Sasuke había recordado la noche en que se despidió de Sakura antes de irse de la aldea. Un sentimiento de culpa se había instalado en él. Aunque tenia la necesidad de evadirla para dejar de sentirse así, simplemente no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

Indudablemente se había vuelto más madura físicamente, aunque seguía siendo muy joven claro. Sus pestañas eran más largas, sus facciones más definidas… inevitablemente viajó hacia cada punto del rostro de la pelirosa hasta al final clavar sus orbes en la frente de ésta. Se percato de que tenía un pequeño rombo violeta pintado en ella; le pareció bastante curioso y familiar.

—Y tu…— rompió el silencio.

—¿Eh?.

—¿También te casaste?— preguntó haciendo que la pelirosa se sorprendiera.

La chica lo pensó por unos segundos y luego contestó:

—Sí, estoy casada.

—Ah…— asintió sintiéndose algo incómodo con la respuesta. Por alguna razón no quiso indagar más en el tema y guardó silencio de nuevo.

La pelirosa se acercó más hacia él invadiendo por completo su espació personal y volvió a pasar sus delgados dedos por el mentón de este con delicadeza.

—Creo que después te diré quién es mi esposo— volvió a sonreírle con dulzura, pero estaba vez consiguió notar un sonrojo que se asomaba por las níveas mejillas de su esposo.

No había que olvidar que él ahora tenía la mente un niño de trece años y ella era ahora toda una hermosa mujer.

...

 _Y llegamos al final de este capitulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. No crean, yo también estoy ansiosa por ver que pasara con estos dos jajaja así que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible._

 _Nos leemos después y de nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios._

 _¡Hasta luego!._


	5. Sakura Uchiha

_¡Hola! creo que esta vez no me tardé tanto XD los dejo leer y al final solo diré unas cuantas cosas. Disfruten del quinto capitulo de esta humilde historia._

 _..._

 **SAKURA UCHIHA**

Haló las sabanas contra su cuerpo tratando de contrarrestar el frio que se extendía por toda la habitación, últimamente el clima había sido poco generoso con la temporada. Tembló un poco al sentir una leve corriente de aire frio por su nuca, trató de resguardarse entre la sabana de nuevo y acomodarse como podía en la molesta cama de hospital.

Recargó su cabeza contra la almohada y cerró los ojos escuchando el suave repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la ventana. Eso era una de las cosas que lo ayudaban a relajarse, aunque fuese un poco.

Habían pasado seis días desde que había despertado de su breve coma, todo seguía tal y como ese día en que abrió los ojos. Sus recuerdos seguían siendo todo un enigma.

Se reacomodo de nuevo en la cama con bastante incomodidad, ya era alrededor del mediodía, como había sido lo acostumbrado, esperaba a que su ex compañera pelirosa apareciera por la puerta, lo revisara y le trajera un poco de comida que no fuera el nefasto alimento de hospital.

Le sorprendió que la chica fuera ahora uno de los mejores ninjas médicos de la aldea, por no decir una de las más predilectas y superiores, que incluso podía dar órdenes a su antojo a cualquiera que desempeñara en aquel lugar al igual que Tsunade Senju.

Por alguna razón que él desconocía totalmente, Sakura no podía pasar el día completo con él. No es como si lo quisiera o algo así, pero le resultaba extraño que en las mañanas ni se asomaba por el lugar para visitarlo, que sean solo unas horas que lo acompañara y que incluso llegara tarde con la excusa de que tenía que hacer algo antes sin decir el qué.

Él había entendido que ella ahora era una mujer casada, pero eso no era razón para mantenerse todo el tiempo ocupada.

Apretó los dientes al recordar ambiguamente las palabras de la pelirosa.

" _Sí, estoy casada"._

¿Se habrá casado con un buen hombre?

¿Será feliz con él?

Bah…

¿Y eso a él que le importaba?

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la presencia de ella justo a su lado. Se limitó solo a mirar el techo fijamente mientras podía escuchar como dejaba algo sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama.

—Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun— saludó amablemente la chica, Sasuke solo respondió con un monosílabo.

La nariz le picó cuando percibió un olor característico entrar por sus fosas nasales, se incorporó sentándose sobre la cama sin mucho afán y vio como Sakura le extendía un tazón hacia su regazo.

—Te traje ramen el día de hoy— ofreció sonriente al pelinegro.

Su estómago rugió ansioso por probar el platillo, esperó a que Sakura separara los palillos para después tomarlos y comenzar a devorarlo sin mucha rapidez.

Permaneció sentada observando al Uchiha mientras comía, pasó sus largos dedos por su cabello desenredándolo un poco. Se había mojado un poco con la lluvia en el trayecto desde Ichiraku hacia el hospital.

Había estado visitando constantemente a su esposo desde que despertó. Era poco el tiempo en que podía permanecer con él, ya que no podía darse el lujo de estar fuera de su casa por muchas horas, después de todo tenía una pequeña niña a quien tenía que cuidar.

Su hija Sarada.

Sasuke no recordaba aun la existencia de su hija, la pelirosa era consciente de que decirle eso podía choquearlo bastante, ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decirle que ella era su esposa.

Desde hace seis días se había estado debatiendo entre si decirle aquello o mejor dejarlo así por si tal vez llegaba a recordarlo solo. Al final decidió esperar unos días a que evolución de Sasuke avanzara.

—Gracias— dijo mientras dejaba el plato ya vacío sobre la mesita.

—De nada— contestó saliéndose de sus cavilaciones y poniéndose de pie para empezar a inspeccionar la cabeza del Uchiha —¿Aun te duele? — le preguntó mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por la cicatriz que le había quedado en el cráneo. Con su ninjutsu médico había logrado cerrar exitosamente la herida que él se había provocado en aquel incidente. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

Al momento apareció la ex Hokage en la habitación acercándose a los dos adultos.

—Sakura ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento? — Tsunade volvió a salir tan rápido como entró, no sin antes de saludar al pelinegro con un asentimiento de cabeza.

La aludida se disculpó con Sasuke y salió con su ex maestra al pasillo.

—¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?

—Sasuke ya está completamente recuperado físicamente ¿Verdad? — la ojijade afirmó con la cabeza —Ya es hora de darle de alta y…

Sakura tragó en seco ya sabiendo lo que se iba a venir.

—¿Va a quedarse a partir de ahora en tu casa verdad? — continuó. La chica ladeo la cabeza no sabiendo que responder en ese momento —¿Sakura? — la llamó al no obtener respuesta.

—A-ah sí claro— contestó no muy segura desviando la mirada, la rubia la miró inquisidoramente.

—Muy bien, entonces puede irse mañana— terminó de hablar fingiendo no prestar atención al comportamiento dubitativo de su ex alumna. Ambas se despidieron, Sakura volvió con Sasuke y Tsunade se marchó del lugar.

Sabía que Sakura tenía muchas dudas en ese momento sobre si darle a conocer a Sasuke sobre su vida actual con ella y Sarada. En ese momento llegó a la conclusión de que no iba a involucrarse en ello y mejor dejar la situación en manos de la ojijade. Tenía la seguridad de que ella sola sabría manejar las cosas.

.

.

.

Dejó el último papel firmado sobre el escritorio y luego se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza sobando sus sienes con paciencia. Había pasado el día completo en esa típica labor de Hokage no más que revisando hojas de las misiones cumplidas por los shinobis de la aldea, peticiones de otras misiones, pagos de cuentas e.t.c.

Aunque a veces podía tornarse un trabajo tedioso, no podía negar que pensar en ser el líder de la valiosa aldea en que nació, se crió y conoció tantas personas importantes para él, lograba llenar su pecho de orgullo.

Estiró la cabeza de nuevo encontrando la mata de cabellos negros que se lograba ver entre el escritorio y el sofá junto a la pared.

Aunque no le gustaba hacerle de niñera no podía quejarse demasiado. La niña era un ángel comparada con el hijo de Naruto, eso sin duda.

—¿Qué haces Sarada? — preguntó el de cabellos grises.

—Un dibujo— contestó la niña sin despegar la vista de la hoja de papel que tenía sobre las piernas.

—Ok— se llevó los brazos a la cabeza apoyando su cabeza en ellos. Ya había terminado su trabajo por el día de hoy así que solo esperaría a que Sakura volviera por su hija para llevársela a casa.

La pelirosa había llegado algo exaltada unas horas antes a su despacho pidiendo o más bien rogando porque Kakashi cuidara de Sarada en lo que ella venia de visitar al Uchiha al hospital

Él algo contrariado aceptó hacerse cargo de la pequeña por un corto tiempo. Debía de haber ya afirmado cientos de veces que era mucho mejor que cuidar a Boruto, como lamentablemente ya le había tocado en una ocasión.

Lo único que podía recordar de ese día es que su oficina había quedado hecha una mierda. Así de simple lo podría explicar.

—¿Papá? — dijo Sarada sosteniendo un papel en sus pequeñas manos. El Hokage de inmediato volteó a ver a la niña que se encontraba sentada en el piso al lado de su escritorio con una carpeta llena de hojas entre las piernas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —se levantó de la silla sobresaltado al percatarse de que se trataba de la carpeta donde había información de los ninjas activos actualmente en Konoha.

—Es mi papá ¿Verdad? — volvió a interrogar la pelinegra ahora viendo al adulto.

Kakashi se arrodilló quedando a su altura y comprobó que el papel en sus manos tenía en letras grandes escrito "Sasuke Uchiha" junto con una foto actual del mismo.

—Me parezco a él tal y como mamá dijo— sonrió la pequeña. El de cabellos grises la miró, luego con suma delicadeza recogió el papel junto con la carpeta y colocó ambas cosas sobre el escritorio.

—Pronto vas a conocerlo pequeña, ya verás— el adulto de una manera paternal revolvió los cabellos de la niña Uchiha y esta solo asintió para después levantarse y dirigirse al mismo sofá donde antes estaba sentada.

" _Espero que él te conozca a ti también"_ pensó largando un suspiro.

.

.

.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Oh por favor! —exclamó con ironía la rubia de cabello largo.

—¿A Sakura no le puede pasar ya suficientes cosas? — añadió la otra rubia esposa del Nara.

—Es verdad, Sasuke-kun está de esa manera— dijo la de ojos perla con un tono de preocupación.

Las tres adultas se encontraban charlando en la sala de la casa de los Uzumaki. Sobre la mesa de centro se hallaba una charola con tres tazas de té verde y algunas galletas. La Yamanaka se llevó una de las tazas a los labios y después de sorber un poco del líquido caliente continuó hablando.

—Trece años, no puedo creerlo, hasta se me hace un poco gracioso.

—La verdad si— la secundó Temari.

—Naruto-kun fue el que me contó todo— comenzó a relatar la pelinegra— Cuando despertó hace unos días creyó que aún tenía trece años.

—¿Y no recuerda absolutamente nada de su vida adulta? — preguntó Ino. Hinata negó con la cabeza —Vaya, nunca había oído de un caso así.

—Siento lástima por Sakura, tener que criar a su esposo— dijo Temari y sonrió socarronamente al ver que su amiga rubia casi escupe el té de la risa que le provocó lo dicho.

—Bueno, creo que Sakura puede hacerle recordar a Sasuke-kun de una forma— dijo seria después de recomponerse.

—¿A qué te refieres Ino? — preguntó curiosa. La Uzumaki solo la interrogó con la mirada.

—Ya saben, dándole un poco sexo— ambas rubias se carcajearon con la ocurrencia. Hinata las miraba con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

—¿C-como puedes decir esas cosas Ino-chan…? — dijo claramente apenada.

—Oh vamos Hinata, no puedes andar de mojigata a estas alturas, tienes un hijo— rió la Yamanaka.

—Bueno… — la pelinegra sobó lentamente su vientre haciendo que las dos kunoichis repararan en ella.

—Espera, espera… ¡¿Estas embarazada?!— Ino y Temari abrieron los ojos como platos— Hinata puso su dedo en los labios en señal de que guardaran silencio.

—Boruto podría escucharlas.

—Ese estúpido de Naruto no pierde el tiempo— volvió a reír enérgicamente la esposa de Sai. La pelinegra soltó una risilla —¿Ya él lo sabe?

—No. Ha estado tan preocupado por lo de Sasuke-kun que no he podido decírselo— dijo sonriendo tímidamente —Tal vez esta noche se lo diga.

—Eso es genial.

—Felicidades.

—Gracias— hizo una reverencia agradeciendo a sus amigas.

—Bueno ahora tendremos que esperar si será niño o niña y que Sakura se decida darle sexo a Sasuke-kun— las dos rubias volvieron a carcajearse y ahora la Uzumaki uniéndose a ellas.

.

.

.

Sasuke de cuando en cuando, había estado mirando de reojo a la pelirosa que se hallaba parada a un lado de la ventana clavando su mirada en un punto de ésta.

Desde que llegó después de hablar con la Senju había estado callada y sumida en sus propios pensamientos. El chico decidió no preguntarle nada y darle su espacio, aunque le intrigaba bastante saber que la había puesto así.

—¿Sabes Sasuke-kun? — el de cabello negro de inmediato volteó a verla con atención —Mañana te dan de alta.

Sasuke entreabrió los labios con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo se alegró de por fin salir de esas cuatro paredes. A pesar de que no había pasado siquiera una semana, ya estaba harto de estar en ese lugar. Primero porque los hospitales siempre le han desagradado y segundo, él ya estaba acostumbrado a valerse por si mismo y andar por donde se le plazca.

Pero una duda rápidamente cruzó su mente.

—Y… ¿Dónde estoy viviendo ahora? — la pregunta no tomó para nada por sorpresa a Sakura. Aun así, no estaba completamente segura de que responderle.

—Bueno… — pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque una persona entró a interrumpir.

—¡Hey! Sasuke, Sakura-chan —saludó animado Naruto quien acababa de llegar. Ambos aludidos saludaron cortésmente.

Naruto había estado yendo también a visitar a Sasuke, a diferencia de Sakura, él se quedaba más tiempo acompañando a su amigo.

—Me encontré a la abuela Tsunade de entrada y me dijo que mañana salías Sasuke— dijo con su sonrisa característica.

—Si— contestó con simpleza.

—Tal vez saliendo de aquí podrías recordar algo— Sasuke ya había pensado en esa posibilidad y esa era una de las razones por las cuales también deseaba salir de ahí.

—Eso espero.

El rubio volteó hacia Sakura tratando preguntarle con la mirada lo que ella pensaba hacer con el dueño del sharingan. La de ojos verdes ignorándolo por completo se inclinó a recoger el plato donde el pelinegro había comido unos minutos antes y en silencio salió del cuarto.

Naruto frunció el ceño, y ya harto del comportamiento que había tenido su amiga desde hace unos días salió disparado detrás de ella.

La escena no pasó para nada desapercibida a los ojos de Sasuke. Presentía o mas bien afirmaba que algo estaba pasando con Sakura. Su conducta extraña después de hablar con Tsunade y ahora con Naruto, definitivamente algo estaba sucediendo.

Y tenía que averiguarlo.

—¿A dónde vas Sakura-chan? —preguntó directamente detrás de ella alcanzándola por el pasillo, la pelirosa sin voltear se detuvo.

—A llevar esto a la cocina del hospital — respondió refiriéndose al plato vacío que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Me puedes decir que sucede contigo últimamente? — su voz sonaba con un tinte severo. Desde hace varios días había intentado hablar con la pelirosa sobre el paradero que tendría Sasuke después de que se le fuera a dar de alta, pero su amiga olímpicamente lograba evadir el tema sacando a relucir otras cosas sin mucha importancia. Ya estaba cansado de esa actuación "infantil" y ahora estaba decidido a encararla de una vez por todas.

—¿De qué hablas Naruto? — preguntó cínicamente aun sin voltear a verlo.

Naruto ya exasperado, corrió hasta quedar frente a ella y de un rápido movimiento le arrebató el tazón de las manos y lo colocó sobre uno de los bancos que había en el pasillo. Sakura sorprendida por la acción de su amigo solo atinó a verlo con disgusto, él sin quedarse corto le devolvió la mirada quedándose así por unos segundos para luego comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué evades el tema?

—¿Cuál tema?

—El de donde va a quedarse Sasuke, sin ofender Sakura-chan pero no te quieras hacer la tonta conmigo— dijo poniendo una mano en su cintura.

—Yo no estoy queriéndome hacer la tonta— respondió ligeramente irritada —No sé, podemos buscarle algún lugar o…

—¿Qué? — preguntó incrédulo interrumpiéndola —¿Buscarle algún lugar? Bromeas ¿Verdad?

—No.

—Él tiene una casa y es la tuya— su ceño se fruncía cada vez más. No entendía nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo —¿Acaso no quieres que viva contigo de nuevo?

—No es eso… es que yo… — las palabras se le atoraron, su garganta se había anudado y las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos.

La mirada severa de Naruto no cambió en absoluto.

—Tengo miedo— acertó a decir casi en un susurro.

—¿A que le tienes miedo? — se acercó unos centímetros más a ella y trató de suavizar su mirada buscando darle la confianza para hablar.

—No es nada… olvídalo— sacudió un poco la cabeza tratando de impedir las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, dio unos pasos con la intención de esquivar a Naruto pero este rápidamente volvió a bloquearle el paso.

—No me voy a mover hasta que me digas que sucede— remató el rubio.

Sakura clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de su amigo y lo meditó por unos segundos decidiéndose a hablar al fin.

—Tengo miedo de que… —carraspeó al sentir su garganta cerrarse de nuevo— Si Sasuke-kun se enterara de que estamos casados me rechace ahora que no recuerda nada de eso— admitió en voz baja pero lo suficiente alto para que el Uzumaki escuchara.

Naruto sin pensarlo atrapó a su amiga entre sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió de inmediato recargando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

—Todo va estar bien, lo prometo— dijo justo cerca de su oído.

—Lo siento, sigo siendo una tonta llorona— sonrió amargamente la Uchiha.

—No lo eres, yo entiendo que te sientas así— dijo mientras alzaba su mirada perdiéndose en algún lugar —Sasuke siempre fue un idiota contigo, espero que ahora recuerde de nuevo por qué se casó contigo.

—Yo… —mordió su labio no sabiendo que decir.

—Eres una gran esposa, una gran mujer en todo sentido de la palabra y él seguro volverá a darse cuenta— mostró una sonrisa torcida —¿Verdad Sasuke?

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le detuvo.

¿Él estaba…?

No, no podía ser…

La pelirosa se deshizo del abrazo y lentamente volteo a su espalda. Efectivamente, Sasuke se encontraba allí de pie mirándolos a ambos.

—¿Estuviste escuchando…? — le preguntó la chica.

—A estado ahí desde que vine detrás de ti, escuchó todo— respondió Naruto por él —No te percataste de su presencia seguro por tu estado de ánimo, Sakura-chan.

—¿Eres mi esposa? —preguntó mas bien queriendo afirmar la conversación que habían tenido sus ex compañeros. La de ojos verdes no contestó aun reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haber sentido su presencia antes.

—Si lo es —contestó de nuevo Naruto ahora por ella.

El Uchiha simplemente no podía creerlo aún. Desde hace un rato había decidido a espiar a sus dos amigos y saber lo qué diablos estaba pasando con Sakura. Se había dado cuenta de que Naruto ya lo había notado, sin importarle aquello continuó con su cometido.

Todo se esperó menos encontrarse con la sorpresa de que él y Sakura estaban casados.

" _Si Sasuke-kun se enterara de que estamos casados…"._

" _Estamos casados…"._

El corazón casi se le sale del pecho al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de los labios de la pelirosa.

No sabía cómo reaccionar o que decir ante ello. Era como si sus neuronas se hubieran dormido. Tanto su boca como su cuerpo no le respondían.

Vio como su esposa lo miraba fijamente con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

No quería que ella sintiera miedo de él.

No quería que ella se sintiera así con él.

En un impulso que sacó sin saber de dónde, se acercó con sigilo hacia ella y ahora fue su turno para estrecharla en un abrazo aunque fuera con él único brazo que tenía. La apegó tanto como pudo a su cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez que ella siempre desprendía con su cercanía.

Sakura se sorprendió por el repentino gesto de Sasuke y saliendo de su letargo escondió su cabeza entre el pecho de este. Se permitió soltar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo empapando la camisa del pelinegro.

Entre un llanto silencioso se resguardó en él mientras Naruto esbozaba una gran sonrisa viendo a los dos esposos.

...

 _Primero que todo, quiero agradecer a las personas que están siguiendo esto y dejando su review, si no fuera por ustedes ¿para qué carajo escribo esto? jajaja la verdad._

 _Me gusta mucho la relación que tiene el equipo 7, adoro la amistad entre estos tres así que Naruto es una parte muy importante para mi en esta historia._

 _Algo gracioso es que Sasuke estaba sintiendo un poco de celos de si mismo(?) XD_

 _Y lo que dice Ino tal vez lo medite... jajaja ya, en serio_

 _Discúlpenme si hago los capítulos muy cortos, les juro que mi cabeza no da para más. Los dejo en la parte que más me parezca conveniente._

 _Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que por cierto se titulará: Sarada Uchiha._

 _¡Adiós!._


	6. Sarada Uchiha

_Hola, otra vez yo por aquí ¡No me vayan a matar! aunque claramente lo merezco por haberme tardado tanto. Recuerdo haber subido el último capítulo y a los pocos días mi laptop se dañó quedando completamente inservible, ya tenía sus fallas desde hace un buen tiempo. Bueno pues en el mes de diciembre pude comprar otra y me distraje tanto haciendo otras cosas que me olvide del fic XD lo sé soy una maldita. Literalmente en estos días estaba aburrida en mi cuarto cuando de repente a mi cabeza vino: "¡Pendeja no has actualizado!" Y me levanté rápidamente a escribir. Lo siento en verdad._

 _Me puse a leer los review y de corazón se los agradezco infinitamente. No los molesto más y los dejo leer._

 _..._

 **SARADA UCHIHA**

Dio una última mirada al espejo antes de empapar su rostro con agua, alcanzó una toalla pequeña y con ella secó las gotas de agua que escurrían por los mechones de pelo rebeldes que caían por su frente. Se le hizo molesto tener tal cantidad de pelo en su cara, recordó que aunque le gustaba llevar su cabello largo, lo peinaba de tal forma que no se la tapara completamente.

Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a mirarse al espejo que colgaba frente a él. Su rostro se había hecho mucho más afilado y maduro aunque seguía siendo joven, claro, solamente tenía veinticinco años.

Analizó con detenimiento su reflejo, vio que a pesar del tiempo el que más había cambiado de sus amigos era él. Detuvo su visión una vez más en su extraño ojo izquierdo, no tener ambos ojos del mismo color negro que sabía poseer desde que nació, se le hacía muy extraño y un tanto incómodo.

Al día siguiente de haber despertado, descubrió con sorpresa que uno de sus ojos ahora se notaba muy raro, le preguntó a Naruto sobre ello pero lo único que contestó fue que era un gran poder que ahora solo él poseía y que lo había conseguido años atrás, a pesar de haber insistido por obtener más información del Rinnegan, el rubio solo cortó diciendo que pronto lo recordaría y no tendría caso que se lo explicara en el momento, el pelinegro tuvo que conformarse a regañadientes con la respuesta, aun así, su curiosidad seguía ahí latente.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?— preguntó una voz a su espalda mientras él batallaba por ponerse una camisa.

—Estoy bien…— bajó la cabeza sintiéndose algo avergonzado y un poco inútil. Si verse con sus ojos de diferente color se le hacía molesto, el hecho de tener ahora un solo brazo, se le hacía aún más.

—En serio, quiero ayudarte— la pelirosa se acercó a él tomando la prenda y comenzó a colocársela con delicadeza, Sasuke solo se dejó hacer. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando los dedos de la chica rozaron su pecho al terminarle de subir la cremallera.

Sakura no pudo suprimir la pequeña sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios. Desde que Sasuke se había enterado que ellos estaban casados, sus reacciones cuando la tenía cerca eran desde escalofríos, tensiones y uno que otro sonrojo cuando ella le sonreía o tocaba.

Aunque no eran tan evidentes y él trataba de disimular lo más que pudiera, ella ahora lograba leer a su esposo como un libro abierto, tenía de admitir que el comportamiento actual de Sasuke con ella se le hacía bastante divertido.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?— preguntó alzando una ceja cuando ella se apartó de él. Sintiéndose descubierta solo atinó a negar con la cabeza y desviar su mirada hacia otro lado.

—¿Ya estás listo para irnos a casa Sasuke-kun?— volteó a verlo de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro, el pelinegro algo contrariado asintió.

Algo más que se sumaba a su lista de cosas molestas era el hecho de que ahora tendría que vivir con Sakura, después de todo eran una pareja y tenían su propio hogar.

Reflexionándolo un poco, tal vez no era algo que lo clasificaría como molesto, mas bien bastante incómodo, ¿Y cómo no? se había despertado después de haber tenido un "accidente" creyendo que aún tenía trece años y ahora descubre que es un adulto casado con su molesta compañera del equipo 7, Sakura Haruno o mas bien Sakura Uchiha.

Algo dentro de él le hacía sentir querer negar todo aquello, no podía concebir aun que ella era su esposa, que él un día decidió convertirla en la compañera que estaría a su lado por el resto de su vida. Sin saber el cómo, el cuándo y sobre todo, el por qué.

Que tanto pudo haber pasado en esos años como para a Sasuke Uchiha se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza casarse con alguien.

—Voy a hablar con Tsunade-sama sobre tu salida, ahora regreso por ti— la pelirosa salió del cuarto de hospital mientras él sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que había dicho solo soltó un monosílabo viendo por última vez la figura de su mujer antes de irse.

No era exactamente que estuviese molesto por lo que Sakura representaba ahora para él, era muy ambiguo y le ocasionaba una ansiedad indescriptible. Decir que estar junto a ella o tan solo mirarla por largos segundos no le hacía sentir sumamente nervioso sería una estúpida mentira que ni él ni nadie se tragaría.

Por un demonio. Es que Sakura desde siempre era la causante de generar confusión en él, era la única capaz de remover mil emociones en él en tan solo un segundo, desde que eran niños siempre había sido así y ahora ese manojo de emociones revueltas se habían multiplicado el triple.

—Maldición…— pasó sus dedos por el flequillo que cubría su rostro. No sabía ya ni como sentirse al respecto con su situación, no le quedaría de otra más que tirar la toalla por el momento.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Naruto al verlo y acabando de llegar al sitio.

—Si— suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama —¿Qué tal todo?

—Pues yo bien, al que no veo muy bien es a ti— señaló el rubio cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—No me hagas caso— respondió con simpleza.

—Es por Sakura-chan ¿Verdad? Ni siquiera tendría necesidad de preguntar, eres tan obvio— Sasuke rodó los ojos —¿Sabes? Aunque todavía creas que soy un idiota, entiendo a la perfección lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Estar en un matrimonio no es fácil y más si tu esposa es mayor que tu— dijo de forma burlesca haciendo bufar a su amigo.

—Sí, sigues siendo un idiota— afirmó con voz cansina.

—Hablando en serio. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto con todo esto?

—No lo sé…— respondió en un murmullo que de todos modos el Uzumaki alcanzó a escuchar.

Naruto no era ajeno a las circunstancias en las que estaba envuelto su amigo, aun así sentía que no podía ayudar mucho en la situación, pues aunque quisiera meterse entre él y Sakura y tratar de hacer las cosas más llevaderas, quería también que Sasuke aprendiera de nuevo por el mismo como era llevar su vida junto con Sakura.

.

.

—¿Estas segura que todo estará bien?— preguntó una vez más la rubia. Su instinto maternal salía relucir siempre con Sakura y es que aunque ya fuera toda una mujer de familia, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

—Estoy segura, aunque no puedo negar el hecho de que estoy un poco asustada— respondió la pelirosa deslizando una mano por su cuello —Quiero que Sasuke-kun conozca a Sarada aunque sea demasiado repentino… todo saldrá bien lo sé, quiero pensar que así será— terminó de decir con seguridad inflando su pecho de aire. Tsunade solo la miró con atención.

—Si tu lo dices— colocó ambas manos en su cintura —¿Y qué hay de él y tú? Es decir, ¿Cómo se ha comportado contigo?— interrogó.

—Bueno yo diría que ni bien ni mal, se lo ha tomado con bastante calma pero…— bajó su mirada y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos —De verdad no espero que sea rápido que tome nuestra vida matrimonial en serio, soy consciente de que él ya no es el mismo hombre con el que me casé. Ha vuelto a ser ese chico que todo el tiempo me hacía sentir como una molestia— sonrió melancólica —Pero al fin y al cabo me gustaría hacerle recordar su amor por mí y por Sarada, ese es ahora mi objetivo principal.

La ex Hokage sonrió de medio lado y colocó una mano en el hombro de la pelirosa.

—Muy bien, ya es hora de irse y tengo muchas cosas por hacer— dio media vuelta y agitó una mano en señal de despedida mientras que Sakura se quedó allí de pie, con su semblante renovado y dispuesta a mostrarle a su esposo la nueva vida que llevaba junto a ella y su pequeña hija.

.

.

Tomó la fruta entre sus dedos examinando que estuviera en buen estado mientras de cuando en cuando por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba a las dos pequeñas criaturas que se hallaban a su lado.

—Oye Sarada ¿Jugamos algo?— preguntó enérgico el niño de cabellos rubios.

—No, no tengo ganas— respondió con la voz apagada.

Hinata observó de nuevo a los niños mientras metía un par de manzanas en la canasta que llevaba en su brazo contrario.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció al hombre de cabello cano mientras le entregaba unas cuantas monedas, el señor sonriente simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Ese día su amiga Sakura le había pedido el favor de cuidar un rato a Sarada mientras en lo que ella iba a visitar a Sasuke. Obviamente no pudo negársele, después de todo no tendría nada más que hacer en su día que ir de compras.

Decidió llevar a su hijo Boruto y a la Uchiha con ella para distraerlos un poco. Eventualmente se dio cuenta de que la diferencia en personalidades entre su hijo y Sarada eran bastante opuestas, mientras que el pequeño Uzumaki era inquieto y hablador al igual que su esposo, la niña era más callada y tranquila siendo muy parecida al Uchiha mayor. Un hecho que se le hizo particularmente gracioso.

Llevó a ambos niños con ella a otro puesto de la plaza, ahora para comprar las verduras que necesitaba ese día para la cena.

—Buenos días —saludó la Uzumaki con una reverencia a la mujer que atendía el local.

—Sarada— llamó el niño a la pequeña pelinegra que se encontraba a su lado mirando hacia otro lugar distraída— ¡Hey! Sarada— insistió de nuevo al no recibir respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres Boruto? —la Uchiha solo lo miró de reojo.

—¿Te pasa algo? Has estado muy extraña— preguntó clavando sus grandes ojos azules en ella.

—Hmm pues…— pausó la chica meditando si decirle o no a su amigo lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Pues…? Anda dime que pasa— inquirió confiable el pequeño.

—Es que ahora escuché a mi mamá decirle a la tuya que iría al hospital a ver a mi papá— dijo rememorando como esa misma mañana sin ser descubierta, había escuchado la breve conversación que tuvo Sakura con Hinata antes de dejarla en casa de los Uzumaki.

Se había sorprendido tanto de que su papá estuviera en la aldea y su madre no la hubiese informado y eso la tenía bastante molesta. Además de que la curiosidad de ver a su padre se hubiera acrecentado aun más.

—¿Acaso tienes papá?— ladeó la cabeza mirándola fijamente.

—Claro que si Boruto— la niña frunció el entrecejo claramente disgustada con la pregunta.

—¿Esta en el hospital? ¿Entonces quieres verlo?— dijo el rubio. Sarada viró el rostro hacia donde se encontraba la mujer de ojos color perla que estaba concentrada escogiendo unas zanahorias del puesto de verduras, luego volteó a ver a Boruto nuevamente y se acercó a él quedando cerca de su oreja.

—¿Qué tal si me acompañas al hospital a ver a mi papá?— le preguntó en voz baja, el niño dio un pequeño brinquito sorprendiéndose con la pregunta.

—Oye… no lo sé— rascó su cabeza con su dedo índice —Mamá se molestaría y también la tuya— aseguró nervioso con la idea.

—No tardaremos, te lo prometo— trató de convencerlo —Por favor Boruto, quiero ver a papá y mamá claramente no quiere eso porque me lo ha estado ocultando. Por favor— su mirada se veía llena de esperanza y ansias de por fin ver a su padre, no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad ya que estando bajo la vigilancia de su madre no podría hacer nada.

El pequeño Uzumaki simplemente no podía resistirse ante la petición de su amiga y más si lo miraba de esa forma. Sin mediar más palabras asintió y tomó con rapidez la mano de Sarada y corrió con ella alejándose del lugar viendo a lo lejos por última vez a su madre que no se había percatado de que ellos ya no estaban con ella.

.

.

Ambos niños llegaron a las puertas del hospital de Konoha viéndose claramente agotados. Por la adrenalina del momento no se habían detenido en ningún momento en su carrera.

—Te dije que paráramos a descansar— dijo viendo como el niño de ojos azules se encorvaba sosteniéndose de sus rodillas tratando de regular su respiración.

—Fue divertido— levantó la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sarada solo rodó los ojos pero igualmente sonrió dándole la razón.

—Muy bien, ahora entremos sin que nos vean— empezó a caminar mirando hacia todos lados verificando que no hubiera nadie conocido.

—Espera Sarada ¿Sabes en que cuarto esta tu papá? Este hospital es enorme— evidenció el pequeño haciendo que la Uchiha parara en seco y pusiera un dedo en su barbilla pensando en lo dicho por él.

—Hay un papel que usan donde tiene escrito el número de la habitación donde están los pacientes del hospital. Mamá ya me ha traído antes cuando está trabajando y me ha enseñado algunas cosas— explicaba mientras se escurría por la puerta junto con Boruto.

—Oh ya veo— alzó su mirada al cielo captándolo —Entonces solo tenemos que buscar ese papel que dices para encontrar a tu papá, ¡Déjamelo a mí!— dijo entusiasmado pero de pronto sintió como la mano de la pelinegra cubría su boca.

—Silencio Boruto— susurró en su oído mientras hacia una señal con la cabeza indicándole que mirara hacia donde ella miraba.

Su madre, Sakura se encontraba de pie en el sitio junto con una enfermera. La pelirosa sostenía unos papeles en su mano junto con una pluma en la otra mientras hablaba de cosas inentendibles para ellos con la joven vestida de blanco.

—Es tu mamá ¿Qué hacemos? —murmuró con algo de nerviosismo. La Uchiha no le prestó mucha atención clavando sus orbes en los papeles que tenía su madre en la mano.

—Deben ser… —de inmediato calló cuando vio a una rubia de cabello largo acercándose a la pelirosa —Es la mamá de Inojin.

—¿Eh?

Ino Yamanaka había decidido ir al hospital para saber sobre la situación de Sasuke y claro, verificar el estado emocional en que se encontraba su mejor amiga. Los niños que se encontraban detrás de uno de los sillones de la sala, vieron como ambas mujeres empezaron a charlar un poco alejadas de ellos, pero antes Sarada pudo observar como la Uchiha mayor dejaba las hojas que llevaba hace un momento sobre el escritorio de la recepción del hospital.

—Boruto, esos papeles deben de tener el número del cuarto de papá, dijiste que podías hacerlo, anda tómalos— se apresuró a decirle.

—Claro, déjamelo a mí, soy experto en estas cosas— afirmó convencido de sí mismo —Pero espera Sarada ¿Cómo se llama tu papá? —preguntó rascando su nuca.

—Sasuke Uchiha— contestó —Por favor Boruto no te dejes ver— el rubio negó con la cabeza y de inmediato se puso a gatas comenzando a dirigirse con premura hacia el escritorio teniendo sumo cuidado de no ser descubierto. La pelinegra se quedó en su lugar completamente nerviosa esperando a que el niño de ojos azules cumpliera su cometido.

Por otro lado el pequeño Uzumaki logró llegar exitosamente al escritorio, para su suerte no había aun nadie que atendiera el lugar y las enfermeras se encontraban a unos escasos metros hablando entre ellas. Vio las hojas que hace un rato la pelirosa había dejado ahí y sigiloso estiró su pequeña mano alcanzándolas, con rapidez se ocultó debajo del escritorio y empezó a leer lo que se hallaba escrito en el primer papel.

En efecto el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha estaba en el comienzo de la hoja teniendo adjunto demás datos personales del mismo. Viajó rápidamente su vista buscando el número que necesitaba encontrándolo de inmediato.

Habitación 303.

El chico sonrió para sus adentros y presuroso volvió a colocar todas las hojas encima de la mesa y de nuevo se escurrió con cuidado por debajo para llegar hacia donde estaba su amiga de cabellos negros. Sarada se había quedado atenta a los movimientos de las enfermeras y de su madre que aún se encontraba charlando con la Yamanaka.

—Misión cumplida— dijo apenas llegó junto a ella con una sonrisa radiante, a la niña se le iluminó el rostro y le sonrió completamente agradecida.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó con la ansiedad palpable en su voz.

—Está en la habitación 303— le contestó.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron, luego fijaron su visión en el corredor al que llegaban los cuartos y sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron para empezar a buscar el lugar de su objetivo.

.

.

—Sasuke ¿Aun no llega ningún recuerdo a tu mente? ya pasaron muchos días, al menos deberías recordar una sola cosa, aunque sea— dijo Naruto mientras recostada su cabeza en sus brazos que reposaban en su nuca.

—No Naruto— el pelinegro se sobó el puente de la nariz mientras suspiraba —No recuerdo absolutamente nada.

—Debe ser difícil para ti— dijo mirándolo de reojo. El Uchiha no contesto —¿Cómo te sientes con Sakura-chan?— soltó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿C-cómo que como me siento?— la pregunta tan directa lo tomó por sorpresa. Vio como su amigo sonreía socarronamente y chasqueo la lengua —Imbécil.

—Oye ¿Por qué el insulto?. Una pregunta mejor, ¿Sakura-chan te parece linda?— su sonrisa se hizo mucho más enorme al ver que el pelinegro aunque lo mirase de forma asesina se podía notar claramente que se había avergonzado con la cuestión.

—Que cosas tan estúpidas dices— se encogió de hombros sin la más mínima intención de seguirle el juego de preguntas.

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo más pero la cerró rápidamente y comenzó a mirar con detenimiento la puerta del cuarto. Sasuke al percibir el repentino silencio torció los labios y lo miró.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Hay alguien en la puerta desde hace unos minutos— advirtió con seriedad, el Uchiha se sorprendió y ladeó su cabeza mirando directamente la entrada. No se había percatado de ese hecho en lo absoluto, en ese momento pudo ver con certeza que los sentidos de Naruto eran muchísimo más desarrollados que los suyos.

El rubio se levantó de su lugar y sin miramientos se apresuró a llegar a la puerta abriéndola completamente de un jalón.

—¡¿Boruto?! ¡¿Sarada?! ¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí?— el corazón casi se le sale del pecho al ver a los dos pequeños parados en el umbral. Había sentido desde hace un rato la presencia de alguien al otro lado de la habitación, al principio pensó que podría ser Sakura, pero al ver que pasaba un rato y nadie entraba, empezó a extrañarse.

—P-papá no sabía que hoy estabas aquí— dijo el niño con voz temblorosa.

—¿Y esos niños?— preguntó el pelinegro arrugando el entrecejo mirándolos a ambos.

Naruto se tensó en su lugar no sabiendo muy bien que responder. No esperó en ningún momento que Sasuke conociera de esa forma a su hija, comenzó a alarmarse porque por alguna razón por su mente paso la idea de una Sakura asesinándolo.

—Ah… b-bueno él es mi hijo Boruto— señalo al niño de cabello rubio alborotado y ojos azules.

—No tienes que decirlo, es idéntico a ti— Boruto se sonrojó un poco por el comentario.

Sasuke clavó sus ojos en la niña que estaba a su lado, ella repitió la misma acción chocando sus enormes ojos negros brillantes con los suyos.

En ese mismo instante, él sintió un pinchazo que le atravesaba el pecho. Esa niña se parecía demasiado a él, eran tan endemoniadamente evidente que lo asustaba.

Permanecieron en esa posición por lo que parecieron horas.

—¿Papá?— llamó casi en un susurro. Hacia un rato que se había aventurado con Boruto en buscar la habitación en donde se encontraba su padre, cuando después de unos minutos la hallaron, comenzó a ponerse tan nerviosa que solo se quedó parada en medio del pasillo no atreviéndose a continuar, incluso pensó en irse del lugar con su amigo y olvidarse de todo.

El cuerpo del Uchiha no parecía responder, entre abrió los labios cuando sintió seca su garganta.

¿Ella le había dicho papá?.

Su oído no podía haberlo engañado.

—¿Quién…?— atinó solamente a decir pues sentía que las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Se sentía extraño, no quería pensar que esa niña fuera suya. Su mente solo le estaba jugando una broma.

Naruto mordió su labio con nerviosismo al ver la escena y el shock en que Sasuke se encontraba. ¿Qué más podría hacer en una situación como esa?. Era más que obvio que su amigo ya tenía una idea clara de lo que estaba pasando.

—Sasuke…— se dirigió a él —No tiene caso que te lo oculte, de todos modos ya ibas a enterarte.

El pelinegro dejo de ver a la chica y rodó los ojos hacia su mejor amigo.

—Ella es Sarada Uchiha y es tu hija y la de Sakura-chan— lo dijo con tal lentitud que se hizo tortuoso.

La pequeña de cinco años solo se quedó parada en el mismo lugar mirando a su padre con una mezcla entre inquietud y felicidad de por fin tenerlo frente a ella.

Sasuke ahora lo sabía o más bien lo confirmaba, esa pequeña que estaba ahí era nada más que su hija, una Uchiha más que había en el mundo.

Por alguna razón que él no comprendía sentía su pecho dolerle, pero no era un dolor desagradable, era cálido y abrazador. No pudo evitar el hecho de que los ojos comenzaron a escocerle y cuando vio llegar a su esposa completamente agitada llamando el nombre de su hija, sintió una gota salada rodar por su mejilla.

...

 _Pues ¿Qué puedo decir? quisiera aclarar primero que todo que no quiero hacer a un Sasuke muy Ooc, para nada. Trato de meterme en su cabecita y pienso que en las circunstancias en que se encuentra lo puede poner algo sentimental, es algo que explicaré de todos modos en el siguiente capítulo ya que quiero abarcar más en los_

 _sentimientos y pensamientos de Sasuke. Uh va a estar difícil pero lo voy a intentar._

 _Amo a Naruto XD siento que es el personaje que le pondrá "sabor" a Sasuke picandolo constantemente._

 _Nos leemos después en otro capítulo que trataré de no demorar en escribir._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	7. Hogar

_¡Hola! Yo por aquí al fin jajaja si yo sé que merezco la muerte que me echen a los leones y toda tortura posible XD De verdad ¡Lo siento muchísimo!. Les voy a ser 100% sincera. Estos meses han sido algo difíciles para mi pues estuvo con una depresión enorme por problemas familiares, y me quedó MUY difícil poder sentarme a escribir este capitulo que ya lo tenía comenzado hace mucho la verdad._

 _He estado mejorando un poco más mi situación y heme aquí. No saben la_ _alegría que me da leer sus review así sea un "conti plis" XD eso me animó muchísimo a terminar este capitulo aunque si si, como siempre no me salen muy largos aun así ojalá les sea de su agrado. No molestó más los dejo con el séptimo capitulo._

 _¡Espero les guste!._

 _..._

 **HOGAR**

Corría literalmente como alma que lleva al diablo por las concurridas calles de Konoha, su mirada viajaba rápidamente de un lado a otro buscando con desesperación, tanto así que los transeúntes que pasaban por su lado no podían hacer más que mirarla como si fuera una loca.

Mordió su labio y trató de calmarse para pensar cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Cerró sus ojos por unos milisegundos y alrededor de ellos se formaron las características venas que revelaban su poderoso kekkei genkai, el Byakugan.

Se concentró en no más que en rastrear los chakras que poseían los dos pequeños que llevaba buscando desde hacía un rato ya. Era inútil, en esa hora del día había muchísima gente yendo de aquí para allá, y claro, niños eran lo que prácticamente sobraban verse por decirlo de alguna manera.

Relajó su vista de nuevo y comenzó a meditar en los posibles lugares en donde podían encontrarse los dos mocosos. Lamentablemente tuvo que dejar sus compras en algún lugar tiradas cuando se percató de que Boruto y Sarada no estaban a su lado como pensaba. Se golpeaba una y otra vez mentalmente por no haberles puesto la suficiente atención. Conociendo el comportamiento revoltoso de su hijo era algo que ya se podía esperar después de todo, pero el caso es que la pequeña Uchiha estaba con él y nunca se imaginó que ella llegaría a seguirle las travesuras.

Y como si se tratara de un click que sonó dentro de su cabeza al momento de pensar en Sarada, maquinó la idea en su mente y sin pensarlo mucho más, volvió a emprender carrera ahora dirigiéndose directamente a un solo lugar.

.

.

Se encontraba hablando amenamente con su amiga de la infancia aunque de cuando en cuando era inevitable no fruncir el ceño ante algunos comentarios hilarantes y burlescos de la rubia. Optaba mejor por ignorarla y no seguirle el juego, después de todo ya con la situación en la que se encontraba con Sasuke, era lo suficiente para estar con sus niveles de estrés al tope.

—Sabes Ino, no creo que estos momentos sean los mejores para tus bromas pesadas— dijo rodando los ojos.

—Relájate un poco eh, si te enfermas voy a ser yo quien tenga que cuidar de ti— acarició el hombro de la pelirosa y esta esbozó una media sonrisa pero se desvaneció en un segundo cuando vio entrar por las puertas de cristal del hospital, una pelinegra que de inmediato posó sus ojos perla sobre los suyos.

—¿Hinata?— preguntó extrañada al verla llegar al lugar, ésta a paso largo se acercó a las dos mujeres apenas las vio. Se le podía ver bastante agitada y con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

—S-Sakura-chan, lo siento mucho— habló con voz jadeante, Sakura apretó la mandíbula y por su mente lo único que paso fue el rostro de su hija Sarada.

—Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió?— interrogó de inmediato.

La ojiperla bajó la mirada al piso apenada y trató de regularizar su respiración.

—Estaba con Boruto y Sarada en la plaza haciendo unas compras… y no sé en qué momento se escabulleron, los he buscado por todos lados— explicó.

—Hinata calmate un poco por favor, sabes en el estado en que te encuentras ahora— habló Ino —Encontraremos a esos mocosos, no te preocupes— la ahora Uzumaki asintió mientras acariciaba su vientre con la yema de sus dedos.

—Disculpe Sakura-san— la llamó una de las enfermeras del hospital que se acercó a las tres mujeres— acabo de ver a su hija y a un niño rubio en la habitación de su esposo— las tres mujeres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa— No está permitido que los niños anden solos por el hospital pero como vi que era Sarada-chan pensé mejor en comunicárselo a usted primero— terminó de explicar la joven.

—Mentiría si digo que no imagine que podrían estar aquí— dijo Hinata— por eso pensé en venir pero me crucé contigo primero Sakura-chan— viró hacia la susodicha pero notó que esta no parecía escucharla pues su mirada se veía perdida.

El cuerpo de la pelirosa parecía haberse congelado en su lugar, el corazón comenzó a latir de tal forma que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salir disparado de su pecho.

Sarada estaba con Sasuke.

Como sus piernas lo permitieron, emprendió a correr dirigiéndose a la habitación de su esposo, sintiendo como el aire se le hacía más difícil entrar por sus pulmones.

Tenía miedo otra vez, miedo al rechazo por parte de Sasuke, miedo de que él se negara a aceptar la existencia de su aun pequeña hija.

—¡Sakura!— Ino y Hinata al ver la reacción de su amiga rápidamente fueron detrás de ella, la enfermera solo se limitó a quedarse de pie viendo como las tres madres se perdían en el corredor.

.

.

—Sasuke… ¿estás bien?— preguntó sumamente preocupado pues desde hace unos minutos su amigo no emitía ni siquiera un solo sonido.

El pelinegro lentamente comenzó a reaccionar, pues el shock que había tenido fue tan fuerte que sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera sumido en un profundo sueño de nuevo.

Saliendo ya de su letargo tocó con sus dedos sus mejillas sintiéndolas empapadas, rápidamente con al dorso de la mano comenzó a restregarlas quitando todo rastro de las lágrimas que habían salido sin previo aviso de sus ojos y sin siquiera entender el por qué. Aun en su acción, no había apartado en ningún segundo la mirada de la pequeña que aún se hallaba frente a él.

A la niña se le veía estar casi al borde de las lágrimas al ver a su padre por primera vez o eso era lo que pensaba, pues se suponía que estuvo a su lado cuando aún no tenía la edad suficiente para recordar. Ella lo sabía, pues su madre se lo había hecho entender.

—¡Sarada!— la atmosfera que se había formado en el lugar fue ligeramente cortada con el grito —¿Qué haces aquí?— Sakura llegó tomando a Sarada por el hombro, su voz sonó casi ahogada y severa, algo que hizo que la Uchiha se asustara un poco y diera un ligero respingo.

—M-mamá yo…— pasó saliva con nerviosismo sin saber cómo enfrentar a su madre.

—¡Boruto! Cielos hijo ¿Qué pasa contigo?— Hinata apenas entró se fue directamente hacia el pequeño rubio.

—Mamá… — sonrió algo apenado con la situación. No se imaginó que su madre lo encontraría en ese lugar o al menos no tan pronto.

—¿Hinata? ¿Sakura-chan? — Preguntó alzando sus cejas rubias— ¿Alguien puede decirme que está pasando aquí? ¿Qué hacen los niños aquí?.

—L-lo siento Naruto-kun fue mi culpa— contestó de inmediato haciendo una leve reverencia en modo de disculpa y sintiéndose completamente avergonzada al no haber sido más precavida —Yo no debí perderlos de vista, lo siento mucho.

Naruto la miró comprendiendo todo y se acercó a ella pasando su brazo por la espalda de esta.

—Está bien…— dijo en voz baja para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Por otro lado, Sasuke solo se quedó viendo toda la escena en silencio. Para ser más precisos, su atención solo se centraba en su esposa recién llegada y en la que ahora parecía ser su hija.

En el momento en que escuchó a la pelinegra, decirle "mamá" a Sakura, su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco, terminó por fin de entender que la pelirosa y él adicionalmente de haberse casado también tenían una hija.

Apretó en sus dedos la sabana que cubría la cama de donde se hallaba sentado, podía sentir que la cabeza le estaba comenzando a dar vueltas en ese momento.

—Sakura— la llamó. La pelirosa volteó a verlo y a continuación se irguió frente a él.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos una hija?— la pregunta no tomó para nada por sorpresa a Sakura. Sin embargo un silencio tenso se formó enseguida pues buscaba en su mente las palabras correctas para comenzar a explicarle todo.

Los demás presentes se miraron entre si, sintiendo en ese instante que ellos sobraban allí.

—Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos para que hablen— Naruto rompió el silencio por todos y sin esperar más, salió del cuarto tomando a Boruto de la mano y siendo seguidos por Hinata e Ino quien en todo el rato se quedó en el umbral de la puerta.

Una vez quedándose solo la familia Uchiha reunida, la pelirosa comenzó a sentirse cada vez más ansiosa pues podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella esperando a que por fin hablara. Por su parte, Sarada permaneció en el mismo punto sin decir una palabra, podía percibir el ambiente que se formó entre sus padres, optó mejor por dejar que ambos adultos hablaran primero.

—Bueno, primero que todo lamento no habértelo dicho— sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de su esposo tratando de sostener su pesada mirada —Pensé que era muy pronto darte de golpe la noticia considerando en el estado que te encuentras ahora— continuó luego exhalando el aire que se había acumulado en sus pulmones.

La Uchiha menor juntó las cejas mirando a su madre extrañada ¿Qué acaso su padre no sabía que tenía una hija? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Reflexionando un poco sobre la situación en la que se hallaban envueltos ahora, parecía haber algo que no encajaba en su cabeza.

Sasuke clavó sus ojos en Sakura por unos segundos, luego los desvió hacia su hija. Comprendía totalmente las razones de su esposa, no podía enojarse con ella por el hecho de desconocer la existencia de una hija suya. Sin embargo, algo en su interior se sentía insatisfecho y confuso. Algo difícil de entender aun para él.

Después de todo, un chico de treces años no podía simplemente asimilar de un momento a otro que ahora era un padre. Imposible.

Su cabeza se había hecho todo lio, a tal punto que comenzó a sentirse mareado y su cara empezó a ponerse pálida como una hoja de papel.

—Sasuke-kun ¿Estas bien?— se acercó preocupada al notar que su semblante había cambiado repentinamente.

—Eso creo…— se sostuvo el puente de la nariz con los dedos mirando el suelo.

—Deberías descansar un poco… podemos irnos a casa más tarde— sugirió, el pelinegro asintió en acuerdo.

—Mamá ¿Papá estará bien?— habló por primera vez en el rato que llevaban ahí solos los tres. Sakura le sonrió mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a recostarse en la cama.

—Claro que si cariño, papá es fuerte— Sarada agitó la cabeza en entendimiento.

—¿Papá volverá a casa?— preguntó mirándolos a ambos.

—Si hoy iremos los tres juntos a casa— tomó uno de los mechones de cabello de la niña mientras esta irradiaba una gran sonrisa, completamente feliz de por fin tener a su padre cerca de ella.

Mientras tanto Sasuke no hacía más que pasar su mirada entre la una y la otra. Comenzaba a recomponerse de nuevo.

—Sarada…— la llamó su padre por primera vez, ambas mujeres lo miraron.

—Ah… ¿s-si papá?

—¿Qué edad tienes?— de repente su interés por saber de su hija apareció. Quería y tenía que buscar la forma de asimilar todo o inminentemente terminaría por volverse loco en cualquier momento.

—Casi cinco— contestó algo contrariada. Ya estaba harta, ¿Acaso su propio padre no sabía quién era ella o qué rayos estaba pasando?. Tomó a su madre de la mano haciendo que reparara en ella.

Sakura no trató de adivinarlo mucho, pues imaginaba lo que su hija estaba pensando en ese momento.

—Cariño te explicaré después ¿Si? Por ahora hay que ayudarle a papá a ir a casa.

Suspiró no quedándole más remedio que obedecer. Sabía que no era muy sano llevarle la contraria a su mamá.

El Uchiha decidió no decir nada más por ahora, su mente ya estaba lo suficientemente saturada de información nueva. Definitivamente evitaría a toda costa enloquecerse en ese lugar.

.

.

Siguió apilando hoja por hoja en aquel escritorio, el día ya había avanzado lo suficiente llegando así la tarde y parecía que su trabajo jamás tenia fin. Echó para atrás la cabeza tratando de relajar un poco el cuello y volver la vista hacia el montón de papeles que tenía frente a él.

Pensaba seriamente en dejar el "fabuloso" puesto de Hokage y entregárselo con el mayor de los gustos a Naruto. Si, era sin duda la mejor idea que se le haya podido ocurrir.

Escuchó dos toquidos en la puerta del despacho.

—Adelante— dijo con una voz evidentemente cansada.

—Conpermiso.

—Hola Shikamaru ¿Qué se te ofrece?— le preguntó sin quitar la mirada de su trabajo.

—Hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablar— el enmascarado movió la cabeza en señal de que continuara.

—Es sobre lo que pasó con Sasuke— Kakashi alzó su mirada —Sabe usted muy bien que lo que ocurrió no fue para nada un accidente.

El Hokage suspiró y guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—Lo sé, de acuerdo a lo que me dijiste el día que encontraste a Sasuke, la conclusión fue más que clara. Fue un ataque con intenciones de asesinarlo.

—Así es.

—De hecho estaba pensando en adelantar una investigación, obviamente esto no puede quedarse así —arrugó el entrecejo —Se supone que estamos en época de paz entre las naciones y Sasuke es un ninja que pertenece completamente a esta aldea, no tenía que suceder algo así.

El castaño asintió mientras metía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Pero… ¿Qué venias a decirme sobre eso Shikamaru?.

—Yéndome al grano, quiero liderar la investigación sobre quienes fueron los que atacaron a Sasuke— dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Por supuesto que había pensado en meterte en esto, sin duda serías la pieza clave para este caso. ¿Pero Sasuke no te agradaba mucho?— sonrió de lado bajo su máscara.

—Uhm, el idiota se ganó un poco de mi respeto cuando me enteré de que se fue de la aldea por el mero hecho de protegerla sacrificando el tiempo con su familia— Kakashi asintió entendiéndolo —¿Me dará entonces el permiso?.

—Deposito toda mi confianza en ti, yo sé que no me decepcionaras.

—No tiene porque alagarme tanto— puso los ojos en blanco.

El hombre de cabello gris soltó una risilla.

—Me gusta alagar a mis mejores shinobis.

—Muy bien, muy bien— dijo con su típica voz de aburrimiento y sacudió la mano restándole importancia —Será mejor empezar de una vez.

.

.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando al llegar al lugar encontró frente a sus ojos una gran casa que se le veía bastante espaciosa. Contempló el jardín pequeño que se hallaba justo frente a la entrada, se le veía solo un poco descuidado, asumió que Sakura se había desentendido de el al estar yendo a visitarlo al hospital.

Vio como en ambos extremos de la pared de enfrente, estaba pintado el símbolo de su clan. Eso le estrujó el pecho al recordar a su familia.

Cuando puso el primer pie dentro de la propiedad, pudo sentir el acogedor ambiente hogareño que desde hace años no sentía. Inhaló llenando sus pulmones de aire, aunque no podía recordar haber pisado alguna vez aquella casa, sintió indudablemente estar de vuelta a su hogar.

Sakura estuvo todo el tiempo observando las facciones de su esposo. A pesar de que él no haya pronunciado palabra alguna desde que llegaron, se sintió plenamente satisfecha al ver en su rostro una incuestionable paz reflejada en el.

El Uchiha nunca se caracterizó por ser alguien que expresara mucho sus sentimientos con palabras. Una prueba de ello fue cuando le propuso matrimonio, pues podía recordar con total lucidez cada momento importante que había pasado junto a él.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Aunque no lo haya dicho de la manera más romántica o empalagosa. La forma en que la miraba mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras que le robaron el aliento en su momento. Fue más que suficiente para entender el deseo escondido del Uchiha de hacerla "desinteresadamente" su esposa. Descubrió en sus ojos delatadores los sentimientos que él se empeñaba en esconder o en aquellos que intentaba manifestar sin mucho éxito.

Esos momentos en los que Sasuke callaba, eran los ideales en donde ella podía leerlo. Aunque sabía de antemano que le faltaba mucho más por aprender de él.

Tragó saliva cuando notó que el pelinegro tenía sus ojos sobre ella. Se había perdido por unos minutos en sus recuerdos que se olvidó de su alrededor. Sarada que también había llegado con ellos, solo se mantuvo de pie, aguardando por poder hablar con su madre y completamente contenta de estar con su papá.

Sakura no podía quedarse atrás, igualmente estaba sin duda alguna feliz de tener a su esposo devuelta con ellas.

Aunque las cincunstancias en las que había llegado a la aldea no eran precisamente las que ella había esperado por años. Era más que idóneo tenerlo allí viéndolo vivo, escuchando su voz.

Eso era lo suficiente para llenar su alma.

—Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun— fue lo único que pudieron pronunciar sus labios.

El corazón del pelinegro se encogió dentro de su pecho. Había estado teniendo un revoltijo de emociones desde que había despertado de su coma.

Era algo que lo mantenía constantemente confundido, no entendía de dónde diablos salían a flote tantos sentimientos encontrados dentro de él.

Despertarse en una época completamente diferente, viéndose como un adulto, enterarse de su matrimonio con Sakura y de que tenía una hija, un hogar, una familia.

En ese momento fue que entendió que tal vez su mente no podía recordar nada de los trece años en adelante, pero había una parte en cualquier ser humano que jamás podría olvidar: Su corazón.

—Hace años… que no vengo aquí ¿Verdad? —preguntó el de cabellos negros.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Acaso él…? No, no podía ser verdad….

...

 _¿No mames esperaron tanto para esto?, bueno ya. Como dije antes, no me quedó largo como siempre me pasa pero ya tengo las ideas para los próximos capítulos y ¡Me tengo que sentar a escribir antes de que se me vayan!. Ojalá cumpla con sus expectativas y también con las mías, lo único que puedo decir que se va a prender esta mierda XD o al menos intentaré hacerla prender._

 _Ahora si nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias, gracias por tenerme paciencia._

 _¡Cuidense! ¡Besos!._


	8. Cercanía

_¡Hola a todos! Si yo sé que de nada vale ahora disculparme por mi tardanza pero han pasado cosas que me han impedido ser más activa. Estoy apenada con ustedes porque no me gusta hacerlos esperar pero estoy feliz de traerles un nuevo capitulo y espero que compense un poco la larga espera._

 _¡Gracias por sus rw! Los leo todos y me hacen muy feliz. Ahora a lo que vinimos._

 _..._

 ** _Cercanía_**

— _Hace años… que no vengo aquí ¿Verdad?— preguntó el de cabellos negros._

 _La pelirosa abrió los ojos como platos._

 _¿Acaso él…? No, no podía ser verdad…._

La intensa mirada de su esposo estaba clavada en ella. No sabía que contestar o si quiera que pensar.

¿Acaso había recordado algo? Fue lo primero que cruzó su mente.

—Por tu silencio creo que no me equivoqué— las palabras salieron de su boca sin haberlo pensado. Ese sentimiento de vacío y melancolía lo invadieron de pronto. Esa sensación de haber llegado a un lugar al que no ibas desde hace mucho tiempo lo golpearon tan de repente que simplemente no pudo evitar expresarlo así.

Pero el silencio de Sakura bastó.

Bastó para darse cuenta que no erraba al haber sentido todo aquello. Un pesado cansancio se apoderó de su cuerpo, ya estaba cansado de tanta confusión en la nueva vida que ahora estaba llevando. Apretando los nudillos. Tuvo de repente esa sensación de querer mandar todo al demonio de una vez o salir corriendo de ahí como un maldito cobarde.

¿Pero cómo huir de tu propia mente? Si el problema era precisamente ese y nada más. Que estúpido era todo, ya no podía pensar con claridad.

Se suponía que ese cuerpo en el que actualmente estaba era el del verdadero Sasuke de 25 años, esposo y padre. ¿Qué más? Ni siquiera lo sabía, pues era evidente que muchas cosas de su vida estaban siendo ocultas por todos, hablando más específicamente; por Sakura y Naruto, quienes eran los que más tiempo permanecían a su lado desde que despertó en el hospital.

¿Pero que tanto era lo que le escondían?

¿Acaso era algo tan… malo?

—Sasuke-kun ¿Recuerdas algo?— le preguntó su mujer. Se formó un silencio por unos segundos.

—No, solo lo sentí así— no era más que la verdad en su máxima expresión.

Sarada observaba a sus padres en silencio. Su paciencia había llegado al tope. ¿Qué era lo que padre no recordaba? Claro, aparte de no parecer recordarla a ella; su propia hija.

—Mamá ¿Le pasa algo a papá? ¿Por qué no me reconoció cuando fui a verlo al hospital?— jalaba insistentemente el vestido de su madre. Sakura bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña y suspiró.

—Cariño, papá tuvo un accidente y no recuerda algunas cosas— explicó. La niña la miró con sorpresa. —Pero vamos a ayudarlo a que se sienta mejor y vaya recordando todo, porque somos su familia y nos necesita ¿Está bien?— Sarada asintió comprendiendo las palabras de su mamá y miró a Sasuke, él la miró de vuelta.

La pequeña pelinegra le despertaba mucha curiosidad. A pesar de toda la confusión mental que tenía, por alguna razón ver esa niña tan idéntica a él lograba calmar un poco sus ansias repentinas.

Sasuke sacudió un poco la cabeza y miró de vuelta a Sakura.

—Entonces… ¿Dónde dormiré?— pensó que era mejor hacer una tregua con su mente en ese momento. Por su propia salud.

—¡Oh!— la chica de cabello rosa de repente recordó algo. ¿Dónde dormiría? Muy buena pregunta. A pesar de que su casa era medianamente grande, solo poseía dos habitaciones. La de su hija Sarada y la principal que era donde se supone dormían como pareja. —Creo que podré dormir en la sala…

—¿Eh?— enarcó una ceja mirándola

—Bueno es que… aparte de la cama de nuestra hija, solo está la nuestra y no creo que tú ahora…

— _¿Dormimos juntos?—_ tuvo el impulso de decirlo en voz alta pero se dio cuenta que se vería como un completo imbécil haciendo una pregunta con una respuesta tan obvia.—Yo dormiré en la sala.

—No creo que sea bueno para tu salud aun no te recuperas bien físicamente.

—Sakura… dormiré en la sala y no discutiré más el tema— sentenció y luego se alejó de ellas unos metros para estudiar mejor el resto de la casa.

La pelirosa suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Conociendo al Uchiha sabía que era pérdida de tiempo discutir algo con él cuando ya había tomado una decisión.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Como lo habría dicho, Sasuke estuvo durmiendo en la sala de estar, pues obviamente jamás pasó por su cabeza irse a dormir en el cuarto principal que era el de la pelirosa, se le hacía un tanto absurdo o eso era lo que intentaba demostrar, pues era notorio que lo único que deseaba era ocultar la vergüenza que sentía tan siquiera imaginar el estar acostado en la misma cama con Sakura.

Había decidido optar por estar lo más distante posible de su familia, no era que le desagradaban, solo que de alguna forma llegaba a ser bastante incómodo.

Sin querer, se limitaba diario a no más que sentarse en el sofá a mirar de vez en cuando a su mujer mientras estaba en la cocina que daba al frente de la sala, preparando el almuerzo y la cena. En ocasiones tarareando suavemente algo mientras revolvía algo en un bol, moviéndose grácilmente de aquí para allá limpiando, sacudiendo y recogiendo cuanta cosa su hija dejaba tirada en el suelo.

Cualquier cosa que ella hiciera se le hacía de alguna forma interesante.

Recordaba a esa pequeña de cabello rosa corto que revoloteaba a su alrededor todo el tiempo queriendo acercarse a él mientras estaban en misiones junto con Naruto y Kakashi.

Se había convertido en toda una mujer. Su cabello era un poco más largo y su cara era la de una chica más madura, su estatura también cambió y el modo de actuar con él también era diferente.

Ya no estaba como una lapa pegada a él como en antaño, ella también estaba un poco distanciada, en el sentido en que solo quería darle su espacio, aunque estaba pendiente de cualquier cosa que el pelinegro necesitara y seguía siendo amable cuando lo requería.

Por otro lado estaba su hija a la que tampoco podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Esa pequeñita sin mucho esfuerzo llegaba a atraerle tanto que no podía evitarlo.

Ahora tenía claro que Sarada Uchiha era una niña feliz, sonreía constantemente, jugaba, corría, hablaba bastante. En pocas palabras pudo ver que ella en personalidad era idéntica a su madre.

Aunque fuera su propia estampa, muchas cosas en ella la hacían idéntica a la pelirosa. Su mirada, su sonrisa, su carácter, incluso su voz era parecida.

Para Sasuke era demasiado difícil aceptar que tenía una hija a la cual veía a diario ya que vivian en la misma casa. Era simplemente algo poco creíble e inquietante a la vez.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar y pudo imaginarse quien era, no se movió de su lugar y vio como Sakura se fue presurosa a recibir la visita.

—Hola Sasuke ¿Qué tal?— lo saludó sonriente como siempre, sentándose a su lado. Naruto iba casi a diario a visitar la residencia Uchiha. El Uchiha solo lo miró de reojo.

Él seguía siendo bastante pesado, a pesar de verse como un adulto parecía seguir siendo un mocoso, casi que podría compararlo con su hijo y eso que solo llegó a conocerlo un poco mejor una vez que también fue de visita junto con su papá.

Todo era bastante irónico pues se suponía que el de la mentalidad de niño ahora era él mismo. Literalmente.

—¿Cómo va tu nueva vida de casado?— Sasuke volvió a mirarlo furtivamente. Su amigo no desperdiciaba oportunidad de molestarlo cada vez que podía. Sencillamente sabía que a él le divertía ver sus reacciones.

Después de notar que no tenía la intención de contestar, agregó:

—La primera vez que te pregunté lo mismo hace unos años también me contestaste lo mismo.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó con poco interés.

—Ignorándome— le respondió lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria.

—¿Tu esposa no te quiere y por eso te la pasas aquí?— le dijo el pelinegro con voz aburrida mientras el Uzumaki le sonrió de medio lado.

—Hinata me ama. No seas desagradecido, vengo a ver cómo estas ¿Y así me tratas?— le contestó fingiendo estar ofendido. El Uchiha se encogió de hombros. —Además, yo creo que al que su esposa no quiere es otro ¿Ni un besito te ha dado Sakura-chan verdad?— su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando su amigo le lanzó una mirada asesina. Parecía haberse vuelto adicto a la adrenalina esperando que un día de esos Sasuke lo asesinara a sangre fría si seguía con sus chistes de mal gusto.

—Oye Sasuke— lo llamó después de que esperara unos minutos para que se calmara.

—¿Qué…?.

—¿Recuerdas cómo se hacen los bebés?— hizo una fuerza sobrehumana para aguantar la risa, vio como su amigo lo miró sin entender y a continuación un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se percató de una presencia que se hallaba parada frente a ellos.

—¡Naruto!— la voz de Sakura lo hizo estremecer, para su mala suerte ella lo había escuchado. —¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?! ¡¿Cuántos años tienes?! ¡¿Diez?!— el rubio le sonrió con nerviosismo a Sakura que se encontraba erguida frente a él con las manos en la cintura, el ceño fruncido y con un visible tinte rojo en sus mejillas que él no pudo distinguir si era por el enojo o la vergüenza.

—L-lo siento mucho Sakura-chan, solo estaba bromeando— movía sus brazos frente a él como queriendo protegerse de algún golpe que quizás ella pudiera aventarle en cualquier momento. Por otro lado Sasuke pasaba su mirada del uno al otro no entendiendo para nada la situación.

Aunque la pregunta del Uzumaki había sido algo estúpida y sin sentido, no era para que su esposa se exaltara tanto con el rubio.

La chica se sujetó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y respiró hondo.

—¿Te quedaras a cenar?— le cuestionó una vez se tranquilizó.

—Gracias Sakura-chan pero tengo que volver a casa temprano. Tengo que estar más tiempo con Hinata ahora y ayudarle con Boruto, ya casi llega de la academia— rascó su nuca mientras se levantaba del sillón. La pelirosa enarcó una ceja.

—Espera… ¿Eso significa…?— lo miró con sorpresa, Naruto por su lado rió contento, colocó ambas manos en su cintura e infló su pecho con orgullo.

—Así es, Hinata ya me dijo que está embarazada— Sakura soltó un leve gritillo de emoción y Sasuke aun en el mismo lugar solo observaba a su amigo y esposa en silencio.

—Felicidades Naruto— lo felicitó sonriente colocando una mano en su hombro. El chico asintió en agradecimiento.

—¿Embarazada…? ¿Tendrás otro hijo, Naruto?— habló el pelinegro. El rubio asintió de nuevo ahora en afirmación. Sakura volteó a ver a su esposo que parecía algo confundido, chasqueó la lengua y se irguió.

—Felicitaciones— dijo antes de marcharse del lugar sin decir más. Los dos presentes se miraron entre sí.

—¿Pasó algo?— preguntó extrañado por la actitud de su amigo. Sakura se quedó viendo el lugar por donde su esposo se fue y luego encaró al Uzumaki de nuevo.

—No es nada. Sabes que Sasuke-kun siempre es algo reservado, tenga la edad que tenga.

—¡Ja! ¿No querrás decir amargado?. Muy bien ya me voy, gracias por recibirme, volveré en otra ocasión— se despidió dejando a la Uchiha pensativa en mitad de la sala de estar.

Se debatía entre quedarse allí a comenzar a preparar la cena o seguir a Sasuke a ver si se encontraba bien, tal vez quería estar solo y no debía molestarlo. Después de pensarlo un rato se decidió ir por la segunda opción pues estaba algo preocupada por él.

.

.

.

Por ese día la tarde ya estaba llegando a su fin. Ver como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco detrás de las montañas que se divisaban a lo lejos, de alguna forma le ayudaba a relajarse un poco, pues daba la impresión de que el tiempo comenzaba a volverse más lento, sumando el viento que soplaba en su cara con una mezcla de la tarde y el frio de la noche; mecía levemente sus cabellos azabaches.

Necesitaba paz ahora más que nunca, pero era tan difícil de conseguirla cuando tu mente entraba en un conflicto del cual no puedes escapar. Era como un laberinto sin salida, dándole vueltas a lo mismo sin divisar una respuesta o lo que sea que lo ayudase a recobrar la tranquilidad.

¿Cuánta más frustración podía sentir?.

De alguna manera se sentía solo, solo como siempre lo ha estado. Y parte de eso era su culpa, él lo sabía, sabía que encerrarse en sí mismo podía acarrearle más problemas y sentirse aún peor.

¿Pero que podía hacer?.

Su propia naturaleza y carácter lo habían acostumbrado a ser así.

¿El Sasuke adulto aún seguía siendo de esa manera? Se preguntaba, pero la respuesta era casi obvia.

Seguramente así es, no cree capaz de haber cambiado mucho en todos esos años.

Mordió su labio y pudo observar el rastro de tintes anaranjados en el cielo que ya empezaban a desvanecerse.

¿Acaso estaba destinado a siempre sentirse solo?.

—Sasuke-kun…— el suave tono de su voz llegó a sus oídos acompañado de otra ventisca que esta vez logró erizarle un poco los vellos de su cuerpo.

El Uchiha volteó a verla, Sakura estaba parada a su espalda, cerca de las puertas de vidrio del patio trasero que era donde él se encontraba.

—¿Puedo acercarme?— sonó prudente y algo tímida. El pelinegro giró de nuevo su cabeza al frente y asintió en silencio.

La chica de cabello rosa se sentó a un lado de su esposo, tratando de no estar demasiado cerca como para perturbarlo ni demasiado lejos. Ambos se quedaron estáticos por unos minutos sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

—¿Estás bien?— habló primero ella, aunque su pregunta había llegado a ser torpe. Claro que no estaba bien, era evidente.

—No— admitió con sequedad en su voz. Sakura lo miró con preocupación.

Desde que Sasuke despertó, se había estado mostrando taciturno y tenso todo el tiempo; por supuesto eso nunca pasó por alto para ella. Su deseo de ayudarlo a relajarse aunque sea un poco es latente, pero de alguna manera no ha logrado trasmitirle su apoyo tanto como quisiera y eso ha llegado a molestarla constantemente.

Su esposo siempre ha sido una persona difícil de tratar y eso lo ha tenido irremediablemente claro desde un principio. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para que por fin se pudiera abrir aunque sea un poco con ella.

Pero las circunstancias actuales hacían la tarea aún más difícil, si eso fuese posible.

Aun así, se negaba a tirar la toalla y simplemente decir "No puedo con esto", claro que no, ella no era así, ni ahora ni nunca.

Tan solo un poco… y poco a poco…

—Sasuke-kun, como ya te he dicho, sé que tu situación ahora es difícil. Pero tú debes de saber muy bien, que no estás solo— Sasuke la miró de soslayo y exhaló.

—No necesito que vengas ahora darme ánimos, vete a hacer algo mejor— lo dijo de tal forma que la pelirosa sintió un pinchazo en el pecho.

A parte de haberle dolido sus palabras, fue mucho más su molestia. Apretó los nudillos y trató de buscar sus ojos que cubría su largo flequillo negro.

—¿Sabes? Yo no vine a darte palmaditas en la espalda, no te creas— el enojo era palpable en su tono de voz. —No estás pasando por tu mejor momento y sé que si quisieras te arrancarías la maldita cabeza ahora mismo, pero déjame decirte algo. Sueles ser un cobarde, siempre ha sido así— esto último hizo que el Uchiha le lanzara una mirada de odio.

Pero poco o nada esto le importó a Sakura y continuó.

—Te echas a morir por todo, simplemente porque te da miedo decirle lo que en verdad piensas a los demás y no dejas que nadie te ayude.

—Cállate Sakura— apretó los dientes.

—Crees que estas solo ¿Verdad? Cuando en realidad no lo estas. Solo te comportas como un mártir— Sasuke se levantó de golpe de donde se encontraba sentado.

—¡Tú no sabes nada!— le gritó casi rechinando los dientes.

Su esposa lo miraba desde abajo, se hallaba totalmente serena, en ningún momento se dejó intimidar por él.

Con calma se levantó del lugar y quedando ambos frente a frente sus miradas se enlazaron una con la otra.

—Sasuke-kun— lo llamó con suavidad, borrando por completo el enojo de hace un momento —No estás solo, yo siempre voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase, y aunque ahora no recuerdes nada de lo que ya pasamos juntos y te encuentres confundido con todo esto. Jamás quiero que te sientas solo porque soy tu esposa y juré estar a tu lado para siempre.

Las palabras de Sakura lo tomaron por sorpresa. No sabía que decir, su mente había quedado totalmente en blanco.

Hace unos instantes estaba insultándolo ¿Y ahora le decía todo aquello?.

La miró, vió como sus labios temblaban un poco y una lágrima comenzaba rodarle por una de sus mejillas. Él sin siquiera pensarlo llevó su mano al rostro de ella y con su dedo índice atrapó la gota salada.

La pelirosa clavó sus ojos verdes en los suyos. Él sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse en su pecho.

Al demonio todo, tenía que admitirlo de una vez por todas, esa mujer que tenía al frente era completamente hermosa. Por primera vez desde que despertó de su coma se sintió un hombre de verdad y no el niño de trece años encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

—¿No debo sentirme solo?— su voz era pausada y apacible. La chica negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Estoy contigo— levantó su mano y la colocó con delicadeza en el pecho de él. Pudo sentir como el corazón de Sasuke latía con rapidez, esto la hizo sonreír un poco.

—Sakura… yo…— ¿Qué se suponía que tendría que decir? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Su cerebro pareció haberse dormido.

—No tienes que decir nada Sasuke-kun, te entiendo muy bien ahora, aunque a ti no te parezca— El Uchiha volvió a clavar sus ojos en ella y de pronto volvió a tener ese impulso que sintió ese mismo día que se había enterado de que era su esposa. Rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él pegándola a su cuerpo.

Ambos se estremecieron al sentir la calidez del otro. Sakura rozó el pecho del pelinegro con su cabeza y la volvió a alzar hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo como si fueran imanes.

—Todo va a estar bien, estoy segura de que recordaras todo muy pronto ¿Está bien?— su voz delicada y tranquilizadora pareció casi hipnotizante para él. Asintió en silencio.

La chica estiró su brazo hacia arriba y comenzó a rozar la mejilla de su esposo con la yema de sus dedos. Luego comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de él, sintiendo como sus alientos se entremezclaban en el aire.

Ahora Sasuke ya no percibía su corazón acelerarse sino que por el contrario, tuvo la certeza de que iba a detenérsele en cualquier momento.

De pronto pudo sentir como los labios de ella estaban rozando los suyos. Eso bastó para que un escalofrió le recorriera de arriba abajo su espina, sin poderlo evitar su respiración comenzó a volverse frenética y el calor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Por otro lado, Sakura no pensaba con claridad. Lo único que quería era poder sentir de nuevo los labios de su esposo contra los de ella.

Habían pasado años y su inocente deseo iba más allá de la razón.

Finalmente los labios de ambos esposos terminaron juntándose y sellándose en un beso, tímido y paulatino. Cerraron sus ojos con fuerza y solo optaron por dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y no hubiera nada más en el mundo que ellos dos.

Estaban tan ensimismados el uno del otro que no escucharon a lo lejos como la puerta principal se abría y unos pasos se acercaban hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

...

 _Una de las cosas que mas disfruto es escribir sobre Naruto molestando a Sasuke con sus tonterías, en verdad me encanta jajaja._

 _Créanme_ _que aunque siento que fue bastante sencillo el momento SS, me maté mucho la cabeza para poderlo escribir y que me quedara tal y como yo lo quería. Me gusta meterme en la cabeza de Sasuke y creo que eso ya lo había mencionado antes. Aunque es complejo este chico, me siento muy bien describiendo sus emociones, me parece algo interesante y que simplemente no lo puedo evitar hacer. Hay muchas cosas en él que todavía faltan por aclarar y eso le seguiremos viendo poco a poco en los próximos capítulos._

 _No los abandonare. Llevaré esto hasta el final, lo prometo._

 _¡Muchas gracias por todo! ¡Hasta la próxima!._


End file.
